


The Wall that Separates Us

by 7dragons7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Twisted History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be this way.  But he allowed it to happen, just as guilty as everyone else. <br/>The map split in a way the world would never forget nor those countries in human form. <br/>Russia said it would be forever. But he knew they would meet again, Prussia just knew it. Just another year or so, that's what America said. Yes. Just another year. <br/>So hold on. Just a little bit longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Split the Map

The Russian hummed thoughtfully running his finger along the map. "I want… all of this…" The silver haired nation's thick finger ran down the paper, tracing everything he wanted. Prussia scowled at this. That damn Russian wanted him… He was going to split him and Ludwig…

Gilbert was battered. And tired. But glad this mess was over. What he was not looking forward to were the consequences. Prussia licked his lips, his scarlet eyes glancing over to his brother, wondering how the blonde was taking all of this…

Though, Westen wasn't well at all. His boss…  _former boss_ … had done a number on him. Germany probably didn't care that he was about to be taken away… he wasn't saying anything to defend him. Ludwig was just going to let it happen. It stung the Prussian's heart… but… this is how the other had been these last few years. It hadn't been like this at the beginning. But then… the ideals that the former fuehrer were pushing and forcing upon his brother had finally taken root creating something unrecognizable  And before he knew it. Prussia no longer new the man that he had helped raise.

Once icy blue eyes were now darkened, and he remembered all to well the malice they could hold. Now he'd never forget that one terrifying evening after a failed assassination attempt on Hitler. Cornered in the foyer with a gun aimed at him. Being shouted at that he was dirty. Unworthy to even be fighting under the Nazi flag. Because he was pale… had silvery hair. And scarlet eyes. Vile. Scum… Prussia thought for sure his brother was going to take his life right there, until…

Music. The record player from another room started up. Loud. Almost deafening considering how far away it was. But that wasn't the important thing. It was playing a banned song. A record that should have been destroyed. This did not go unnoticed by the livid German and he went to hunt down the only other person in their house who could have done such a thing. Forgetting about Gilbert for the moment.

Gilbert bolted from the room, letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding… To his room where the Austrian was, sitting on his bed, looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Gilbert had no idea how the other had managed to make the record player go off and get here before him… but it didn't matter. He yanked the other up from his bed and thanked him softly. From that terrifying day forward they kept each other safe. Gilbert of course had to go to battle sometimes and truthfully he'd rather be on the fields of war than in this house with Ludwig

He shook his head, pulling himself out of those thoughts and memories. Gilbert glanced at everyone at the table. The hero America, who was glaring at the Russian. A battered and exhausted Brit. An irritated Frenchman. Ludwig… himself and then Italy and Romano. Italy had his gaze fixed on the table, not speaking. Poland and a few others were present as well.

"Non." France stood, slamming his hands on the table. "You can't take that…"

Russia glanced up raising a brow slightly. "Oh? And why not?" Ever so innocently asking in that child like voice of his.

"I wont allow it… Germany… has suffered enough because of choices we have made in the last war. Let's do things correctly this time around…"

"Agreed…" England sighed, watching the proceedings with a slightly pained expression. He was hurting. They all were. This war had done a number on them all. "Russia can't take any part of Germany, however… split them. Prussia and Germany. No longer one…That way. We can avoid a third world war"

"Hey now!" Prussia growled standing as well. "This whole damn war wasn't my idea. And neither was the first one!"

"If you're splitting them apart, why can't I take what I want?" The Russian demanded ignoring Gilbert's outburst.

"Non." France said again. He leaned forward tracing a path along the map. "Start here… with Poland, like you wanted…"

Poland watched with angry emerald eyes as France cut through his country. "Like, what are you doing? You can't just split my lands apart!"

But his words were ignored…

"Instead of taking East Germany, take most of Poland, Prussia will get the rest. Czechoslovakia… and Austria…" France's finger cut through the land, coming back around. "You… can have that."

Prussia inhaled sharply at what the other was doing. It did not go unnoticed. "The remainder of Austria… can be handed to Italy or Germany…" France concluded. "How does that sound, Ivan?"

"Nein!" Prussia slammed his hands on the table. "You… you can't do that! You can't hand over Austria to him. It's not your say! Austria isn't-"

"Payback…" France said quietly using a tone the Prussian hadn't heard in decades. It was a warning. A warning for him to stay silent.

Prussia would not be silenced about this though. He growled at the Frenchman "For what! He was annexed by us. You can't punish him-"

"For starting the first war… your brother took all the blame… You said it yourself. You didn't start the first one. Just think of this. As payback. If he hadn't started the first war… this second war might not have even happened…" France tossed the albino a look. He was saving the other. Arguing was not allowed.

"France! You already punished Austria! He can't be in any more alliances. No more marriages  No more empire. He was punished too. You basically stropped him-"

"Prussia." France's tone was sharp. Commanding. And it surprised the other to the point where it did silence him.

Ivan slowly smiled, his violet eyes glancing at the everyone, looking at the Prussian last. He let his gaze linger for a moment before slowly looking back at the map, at the lands he would be getting. No Germany but… "Alright~ I'll take it."

"Nein!" Prussia shouted again, glaring daggers at the Frenchman. No one… no one was going to say a word… His fingers nails dug into the wooden desk, anger was slowly consuming him. He was being separated from Germany. His oldest friend and rivals being taken away. It was just…

Arthur stood, nodding some. "Alright then. So that will be that then?" He looked grim. But he wouldn't say a word about this… no one would. That's just how it was. There was no loyalty in Europe. As long as your own country was safe, you couldn't care less about someone else, unless you had something to gain.

"Ja. I agree." Germany finally spoke standing and reaching out to sign the papers.

"Westen… you.." Austria… Austria had been their friend at one point. They just couldn't-

"Weren't you listening?" his brother said sharply, those dark blue eyes… Prussia didn't even recognize them. They were foreign and unknown to him. "It's not Ost and Westen anymore. You are Prussia. And I am Germany. Don't call me that again."

Prussia stared at his brother wide eyed unsure if he had even heard that right. He couldn't think straight… this was just…

Roderich… and Hungary… they would…

He was losing everything… it truly felt like that.

The sheets were pushed in front of him and the Prussian slowly picked up the pen swallowing the bad taste in his mouth.

He… could go instead. Ivan wanted him. All he had to do was give himself up. If Russia wanted him, there was nothing France or England could do about it. The albino stared at the ivory sheets and dark letters. He could just…

Be Prussia again. His own flag flying high once more… Ivory and ebony with the proud black eagle. And We- Germany would be his own country… Not the big empire that he wanted, but those days were behind them now. At least Ludwig had survived.

He pressed the pen to the paper, slowly writing out his name.

This… was how Europe worked…

And after all… it was just Austria… that… stupid Priss…

As he wrote his name he could already feel the guilt coiling deep within him. Austria. Austria who turned himself over without a fight. No blood shed. That's what he wanted. He was still tired and worn from his fallen empire. And Prussia remembered the look on the other's face when they barged in and told him his choices. When Ludwig still had his sanity. It was a sad look. One that was almost asking them not to do this. Still too soon… wounds still too fresh… but he stood and went with them, demanding a piano for their home.

Those long days of Austria being a royal pain in the ass didn't last long… Soon, the fairly warm atmosphere had soured. And it became a struggle for life. Ludwig had tried to kill the Aristocrat more then once during all this. Austria had become violently ill, for reasons he couldn't fathom. What was happening on his lands to make him so sick? Then Prussia heard… and he did the only sensible thing. Tell the other. Which had been a terrible error of judgment. Camps. Hundreds of camps on the Austrian's lush lands where thousands were being killed.

Roderich had confronted the German… and from there, the household was no longer safe. Gilbert had to hide the Austrian in his bedroom so he'd be safe… where they'd whisper to each other so softly they could barley understand each other. But it was to make sure Ludwig couldn't hear…  _'It's okay… it'll be over soon. I got a plan to assassinate Hitler. It's going to work this time! I promise…'_ and now…

Prussia was signing him over to Russia…

Only for a little while… Prussia took a deep breath, dropping the pen to the table when he had finished signing. His insides churning a bit. Once things were patched up… they'd get him back.

* * *

Gilbert?"

Prussia couldn't help but wince at the sound of the voice. His long time enemy and rival. These past few years… had certainly enforced their friendship but now…

"Priss!" he said as cheerfully as he was able. Turning to see the Austrian just peeking out of the albino's bedroom. Weakly leaning against the wooden frame. "What are you doing still wearing that horrible thing? Take it off."

"W-what?" Violet eyes blinked in surprise as Prussia stepped over tugging on the band around his arm. "Oh… that… I-is it safe to take them off?" Austria had been quite defiant about the thing, but after a few bad encounters with the German about it… it was practically glued to his arm these days.

"Yep." Prussia said, dropping the nasty red cloth to the ground, making sure to step on it. "It's all over…"

"Oh good…" Austria sighed in relief. He smiled slightly, rubbing his arm where the swastika had been. "I would really like to go home… I'm not feeling well."

Gilbert gently pushed the Austrian back into the bedroom, making sure he took a seat on the bed, Gilbert sitting down beside the him. "Still sick, huh…?"

"Ja, I'm afraid so… Worse actually. But this feels different. My chest has… I can't explain it… Did something happen during negotiations?" Violet eyes fell on the other. "Did… some of my land get taken?" he sighed sadly at this.

"Sorta… it's more complicated then that…"

The Austrian's brow furrowed slightly, trying to process this. Prussia watched him carefully. Could he tell? Could he tell that soon he'd have nothing left? His capital, his people and land would all belong to someone else? Could he feel that change yet? The effects must be starting though. The other looked tired. Like the rest of them. But this was different. He was paler… the ivory skin had taken a grayish tone… and those violet eyes that sparked with anger and defiance were dulled slightly. Roderich placed his hands in his lap, his eyes closing. "Something… terrible has happened."

And with that he slumped against the Prussian. Gilbert closed his eyes tight, wrapping an arm around the other. He stayed silent. Not daring to admit that he had signed the Austrian away. That France and others had chosen the Prussian over the Austrian. That he'd be leaving the lovely land locked nation of Austria, with it's mountains and rivers for the snowy planes of Russia.

But it was only for a little while. A year… maybe two. Tops! If Austria stayed strong he'd be fine. He'd be back before he knew it…


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia could hear the rolling thunder in the distance… and it felt appropriate. He swallowed and looked up hesitantly. It was like an invisible wall was separating them… Russia. Hungary. Austria. And all the other prizes on one side.

Everyone else on another.

Gilbert wanted to say something. Anything. They had known each other for a very long time… Austria was his rival… someone who he always assumed would be there. No matter how defeated. No matter how broken… he would still be there.

" _Shoot him with your bow!"_

" _Stop bullying him Hungary. Haven't you done enough?" the irritated blonde snapped._

_The silver haired boy grinned at his friend's determination, and reached for an arrow. "Oi. Hungary. Get outta my way. I can't aim for him if you're in the way."_

" _Idiot." Hungary laughed, his grin almost feral. "A true bowman could hit an enemy without worrying about hitting a comrade."_

_Scarlet eyes rolled slightly and he took aim. "Just get outta the way."_

_Hungary sighed and backed up some, grabbing his sword. "Happy now?"_

" _Ja!" the Knight pulled back his arrow back. Aimed. Fired._

_Hungary burst out laughing, falling to the ground. "You hit him in the butt!"_

_The blonde with emerald eyes shook his head. "Really… haven't you two had your fun? You're making asses of yourselves…"_

" _Pfffft asses," Hungary rolled on her side laughing. "The only person who is making an ass of himself is Ostarrîchi. He's the one with the arrow in it!"_

" _Kesesesese~"_

" _Shoot him again!" Hungary demanded slowly standing up._

_The Knight was more then happy to oblige. He licked his lips, reaching behind him for another arrow. He watched the little pathetic nation shake and try and get up. Reaching around for his sword. But Hungary had kicked it far out of reach. Such a weak pathetic thing. He'd never make it._

_The albino flashed a grin pulling back the arrow again but before he could release it he felt something grab the back of his robes and hoist him in the air._

_He heard Hungary curse and bolt, and the blonde kid wasn't far behind._

_The silver haired boy glanced back and smiled weakly. "Hey… Vati…"_

_One unfair lecture and whipping on his bottom later, the little silver haired knight, marched his way over to a stream. Mumbling how unfair this was… stupid Vati. Stupid rules. Stupid everything. He cupped some water in his hands, lifting them to his mouth to drink._

_He froze when he heard a noise. Getting ready for a fight, the knight crept over to where the sound was coming from. Sword in hand, he jumped through the bushes to attack whatever it was._

_He blinked at his find. "Oh… it's just you."_

_The violet eyed boy looked at the albino warily, but then returned his attention back to the stream. Using the water to dampen the cloth he was using to treat his injuries that well… the albino had inflicted upon him. And Hungary too!_

" _Uh… don't worry… Vati says I can't beat you up anymore…"_

" _Like that's ever stopped you…"_

_True…_

" _Yeah well… I just got yelled at. So… you're safe for now…"_

_The dark haired boy once more tossed him a look but continued what he was doing. Didn't that blonde boy usually do this for the other?_

_He recalled seeing this kid being carried home a number of times…_

_The albino just sat and watched for a moment. Taking in everything. How the grass had a scarlet tint to it, at least where the other boy was sitting… how the brunette winced when he cleaned a nasty wound. How he didn't make a sound. How the blotches of red on his uniform were getting bigger and darker. He was stronger then the Knight thought…_

_Scarlet eyes caught sight of his arrow sitting just beside the other boy. "Oh! Hey. Can I have that back?"_

_Violet eyes filled with annoyance. "You shot me with that."_

" _Yeah… can I have it back?"_

" _No…"_

" _What? Give it back right now! Or… I'll beat you up!"_

_The dark haired boy sighed, deciding it wasn't worth the argument or another beating and reached for the wooden weapon and handed it back._

_The silver haired boy smiled. "Thanks!" Silence fell between them once more… and he scooted closer to maybe consider… helping the other clean up a bit. Maybe…_

" _So…uh…" The knight looked the boy over once more, his eyes narrowing. "What's that?" he demanded._

_The boy glanced at the other, looking down. "This?" He showed the other the pendant that was pinned on his cloak._

_The albino nodded, his brow furrowed._

" _It was a gift from Rome," the dark haired boy said simply._

" _Rome… Roman Empire!" the knight demanded._

" _Mmm." the other boy nodded._

_The albino bared his teeth, and it took all his power not to punch the other right here. "What? Why are chatting up Rome? Why is he giving you stuff? You're with Germania!"_

_The violet eyed boy wrapped up his injured leg nice and tight. "Mm. I am. Germania is my Vati… but… I can be friendly with Rome too. Rome is big. And powerful… he's a good friend to have. Vati has many kids to look after… there isn't always time for me. And look what happens when I hang out with all of you. I like Rome better."_

_The knight stood, anger clear on his features. "I hate you."_

" _Wh-what?" Violet eyes glanced up at the albino._

" _I hate you. You're a traitor. A snake… and you don't deserve to call Germania Vati! Stay close to that blonde kid. Cause Hungary and I will never let you rest. You'll be sorry!"_

Prussia had hated Austria for a very long time. For many reasons… It wasn't until recently that they had both started to get along. Now and then, in their history a small alliance was born. But overall… he had hated the brunette.

At this moment. Right now. Not at all. Not when they had spent many nights together huddled in a corner, scared to death that one wrong breath would have West dragging them out to their deaths.

"Let's go comrades." Russia said cheerfully turning to go. Austria glanced back at the Russian as he lead the others away. But he didn't move. He stayed still, and looked back at everyone who had signed his life away.

Prussia shook his head.  _Nein. Don't look at me like that. Don't. I know what you're asking yourself… don't… just go… do what Ivan says. And soon…_

"Never… in all my long years, would I have believed that it would come to this. When I have nothing. And you have everything…"

Prussia cringed knowing the words were directed at him. "I…" he had nothing to say. What could he say?

"Did it feel good? Signing my life away?"

"Stop talking and go… don't upset Ivan before you even get to Russia," he hissed at the other.

"Answer me Prussia!"

Scarlet eyes darted past the Austrian's shoulder. Russia had noticed one of his prizes wasn't following, and was turning back for him.

"Austria!" Hungary called.

"Dammit, Specs. Just go!"

So calm… the other had been so calm when the terrible truth had fallen upon him. Almost like it hadn't affected him. He accepted the news, and walked away. Now… right here he was falling apart. His shoulders were shaking slightly. Gloved fingers slowly curling into fists… the slight trembling in his words. And his eyes becoming glassier. There was no worse time for this breakdown.

Gilbert's eyes darted towards the Russian who was slowly approaching and he stepped forward reaching towards his collar. But he didn't make it more then a step or two before he felt someone grab him around his waist.

He glared back at France. "Fuck you. Let go." he snapped struggling against the other.

"Gilbert…" Francis warned.

Roderich took in the scene and hesitantly stepped forward.

"I'm not going to do what you think. Just let go." Prussia snapped, his fingers curling around the black and silver cross at his collar.. He yanked hard on it, tearing the fabric of his uniform.

"It's time to go, I said." A cruel voice cut through.

It startled the brunette, who jumped at the words, violet eyes wide. But he didn't move. His eyes locked on the Prussian.

The albino fought against the Frenchman's grasp, struggling to take even a step forward. Finally managing to remove the cross completely from his uniform. He held it out. "It's not over…"

Roderich blinked, moving to take a step forward and holding out his hand. He was jerked backwards by the Russian, his fingers just missing the cross.

"I said we're going."

Gilbert swore, fighting against France. "Fucking bastard. If you don't let me go..." he snarled.

Austria didn't know why… he was so furious at the albino… but he wanted that comfort. The precious metal cross that the other wore without fail, was being gifted to him. So despite the tight grip on his collar, he did his best to step forward his boots scrapping across the ruined pavement. Not yet. He couldn't go yet.

Prussia's scarlet eyes were alight at the other's fight to reach him. He grinned and held out his hand once more. "Austria," he managed to get out, their fingertips just meeting. He slid the heavy metal cross into the other's hand. "You… are strong. And this wont be like anything you've ever known. But… it's not the end." The Prussian's smile was bright. He forced the musician's slender fingers to curl over the metal item. "Before you know it… you'll be back home. I promise. Give this back to me… when that day finally comes…"

They were roughly jerked apart. America, the strongest of anyone there finally stepped forward and pulled the Prussian back, and the Russian having had enough defiance did the same with the Austrian. The two super powered nations glared at each other hard before stepping away from each dragging a nation away.

"Play me a song when you get back!" Prussia shouted at the retreating nation's back. He panted some glancing at the blonde holding him still, in case he did anything reckless. "Only a few years…right?"

"If that…" America confirmed. "I can't see this horrible communism thing lasting longer then that. I'll take care of it and everyone will come home again."

Prussia watched them go he stayed still until he couldn't see them anymore. "Gut… The sooner the better. I'm counting on you… Herr Hero."

But it would be forty-five years before Prussia would see Austria again.


	3. Chapter 3

" _I can't believe you lost to him,"_

" _Shut up…"_

" _He's like… seriously weak…"_

" _I said shut up."_

" _And then you let the Ottoman Empire-"_

_"I said shut up!" the Hungarian shouted. He turned to glare at the albino. "I… He's just going on these marches and taking a lot of land. He's gotten pretty strong, and I have other crap to do. I don't have time to mess with him anymore, alright?"_

_He grinned at her, folding his arms over his chest. "Really? He's gotten strong."_

_Hungary scoffed. "Yeah… His ruler… Babenburg… he's making Ostmark big and strong…"_

" _Eh… well I don't like the sound of that…"_

" _Well go do something useful and pray of something… isn't that what you knights do?"_

" _Heh…" He flopped down on the grass watching his old friend and he smiled some. "He got you good, didn't he?"_

" _Do you not know how to shut up?" he snapped._

" _After years of kicking his ass, he finally got you."_

_His friend sighed and stood. "I hate you…"_

_The albino simply laughed. "Don't worry. Nothing lasts forever. Rome… and Vati are gone. And they were big and strong… the earlier you rise the harder and faster your fall… he'll be out of your hair before you know it."_

_Hungary smiled, tying his hair back some. "Mmm. I think you're right. What does one victory mean anyway?" he scoffed._

" _Exactly!"_

Hungary walked slowly, her eyes on the ground. Communism. Soviet Union. The very words made her heart ache. Now, more then ever, she missed the safe and secure home of Austria… she should have… fought to keep the empire going…  she maybe shouldn't have walked out on it. Perhaps fought the allies from tearing them apart… or… perhaps she should have come up with a better way to keep their empire going….

She closed here eyes sadly.

" _Well… What are you going to do about this mess?"_

_He glanced up at her, his violet eyes tired. Tired of her constant yelling. And nagging. Demanding. "What would you like me to do…?"_

" _Not just sit there like always! The assassination… the empire is crumbling and you do nothing like always. I'm not surprised in the least!"_

" _You want me to just… start a war? We don't have the means to start a war."_

" _Invade Siberia."_

_He set his book aside, rubbing his temples slightly. "If we do that, we will be fighting more then Siberia… You know this…"_

" _Our people are fleeing. There is no empire without people. Did you come this far just to have it end like this."_

" _We can not-_

" _Get help! Gather allies, dammit Roderich! Why am I telling you these things. Get your act together. Go to Germany and ask for aid and then invade. Or we lose everything." She slammed her hands on the table. The shaking of their great empire was effecting them both. He was always tired, and she was always furious. Everything he did annoyed her. His very presence was boiling her blood._

_He cringed at her suggestion muttering something under his breath._

_It took all her strength not to throw a vase at him. Or better yet grab her frying pan and go to town on his skull... It was hard to believe this had once been a happy marriage. "Germany and America are having an industrial revolution. Get one of them to help you."_

_He sighed again, lacing his fingers together. "Aside from trading, America wants no part in the affairs of Europe."_

" _That makes your choice easy then, Roderich. Save this Empire. Save our marriage… if you don't…"_

"I'm sorry Roderich…" she said softly her gaze on the ground.

"There is nothing to be sorry for… Besides. What good will apologies do us now?"

She nodded slightly. True… "I still thought you should know…"

He sighed softly, his eyes on the darkening sky. The Russian walking just behind them, making sure he didn't cause anymore trouble. "I am to blame, as much as you are. I never had to go and start what I did. Besides… we were an empire. They were our mistakes. Not yours. And not mine. _Ours_. No one is more responsible then the other."

She glanced at him and smiled. "Alright then. Fair enough… let me be sorry for other things."

"Mn. Such as?"

"It's a secret… I'll tell you when you're in need for cheering up."

"I don't expect to be here long enough to need such a thing. We're only supposed to be here for a little while, after all." He brushed the cross in his hand with his gloved fingers. Gilbert said…

She frowned. "I sincerely ask of you not to get your hopes up to high…"

"I'm sure things will be fine." He admired the item in his hand for a moment and then pinned it to his cravat.

"You…" she hesitated, daring to glance back at the Russian. "Prussia was right. This will be something different. You've never been conquered nor have you ever been forced to work in someone's home." Their eyes only met for a moment. Long ago she was a servant in his home something neither had forgotten in their long years. "You were annexed yes. But… this is different. You'll need to keep your head down and do as your told… For your own sake if nothing else… just remember how things worked in your old home and consequences for not following your rules…"

He huffed some but she was right. "I know this."

"No!" Hungary took a deep breath and glanced back at the Russian again before returning her attention back to the Austrian. "No, you don't. You… you weren't ever mean to me… not when I worked for you. But… you were to others. It will be worse here. I just know it… so please. Put your pride aside and just do what you're asked."

Roderich stayed silent, and thought over her words very carefully. She made lots of points. He knew nothing of the life of those whom he'd always considered beneath him. There were times that he had cleaned dishes and such… every now and then. It wasn't often… but…

"Roderich… please. Promise me." She reached out for him, carefully gripping his sleeve. She needed to make him understand. She had to.

He glanced at her. "Gilbert said when he told me my fate that it originally had been him who was supposed to go…"

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "Please, Roderich, for the love of God, don't start living by his example! He told you the same thing I'm telling you. Keep your head down. Do what you're told. And this will be over before you know it." She felt like a broken record. Repeating the same thing over and over again. But he was acting so damn thick!

The aristocrat brushed aside her words. "What would he do in my position?"

The female nation shook her head. "Stop this talk. You know what he'd do. He'd fight. He'd fight tooth and nail and he'd suffer for those actions. You. You are smarter then him. You'll behave yourself. You'll-"

"I have nothing to lose…"

She inhaled sharply at those words. She stopped, forcing the other to stop as well. " _Stop that talk right now._ " She warned. Her voice dark, hidden anger on each syllable. "It's not over. This isn't the end. We wont be trapped here forever. Use that damn head of yours and do the smart thing…"

"Da!" The both jumped at the hands that were roughly placed on their shoulders. Strong fingers digging into them. "This'll be fun comrades. We'll all be one big family. And any family member that causes trouble will be punished accordingly!" The large Russian grinned and with one swift movement, pushed the two away from each other, forcing the Hungarian to let go of the Austrian. The action made them both flinch. The action too familiar. Still a raw and painful memory. The pain of being split apart when they needed the comfort of each other.

" _Roderich! Roderich… can you move…? Can you walk…" She dropped her gun to the ground and ran towards her husband. "What's wrong?" She got to her knees, looking over the brunette who had just collapsed in front of her._

" _I…" he struggled to find the words. "I can't move my legs…"_

_She inhaled sharply and looked down at said limbs. "What? What do you mean? You were just standing…"_

" _It's over… we're through… It's been decided…"_

_Her eyes went wide at his words. "Share… share the burden with me. I'll help. It's our empire… I'll help you bare the pain of it's collapse."_

_Violet eyes flickered with life for a moment before dulling. "I can't…"_

" _Why the hell not?"_

" _You want to go… You want to be free."_

_The words shook her to her core. Did she…? Was… was that the will of the people? Her people? Impossible… but… that would explain her anger these past few years… it was the desire to be free. But… she… she didn't want that. She didn't want to go._

" _Roderich… No. No I wont let this happen. We'll fix this."_

" _Non. You won't."_

_Hungary stood quick, and turned to face their intruder, searching for another gun. "Stay away from us France!" She snarled._

_The blonde lazily raised his hands into the air, shrugging a bit. "Put that gun down. It's all over…"_

" _Then go away, and let us fix the mess that has been made."_

" _It's not so simple." Despite his defeat, France looked smug. Disgustingly so. He folded his hands over his chest and looked them both over. "Germany has been punished and he will be suffering for his deeds for a long time. And you two… you two got off easy, considering… Austria. You are no longer to bind yourself to another country. Not to Germany. Not to Hungary. Not to anyone. You are no longer allowed to marry another soul, for the rest of your days."_

_Hungary fell to her knees, she wrapped her arms around the fallen brunette, protecting him as she'd always done since living under his roof "Who are you to demand such a thing! You can't do that! You can't decide-"_

" _You should have thought of this before you decided to start all this! Look at what you two have done! Look at the mess you've made. The lives you've taken. The futures you've stolen. This mess is your own. And you both deserve worse. But this will do for now, and I'll take great pleasure in watching your empire crumble around the two of you." France stepped forward, his eyes a dark blue, filled with malice and hate for them both. He stopped before them, taking in their faces. Defeated. Weak. Pained. After all he'd been through he took great pleasure in seeing them like this. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, and roughly yanked them apart. A gasp from Hungary, and a soft cry from Austria. "Never again."_

"Don't touch me!" Snapped Hungary reaching up to smack the Russian's hand away. "Or him!" She added stepping forward to pull Roderich towards her.

This action caused the Russian to smile, and he stepped before her, hiding Roderich from her sight. "Ah ah ah~" he laughed wagging a finger at her. "Hungary… are we really showing our cards right at the start?"

Her fingers curled into fists and she scowled at the Russian. "Don't touch him."

"If it upsets you… I'll touch him all I like. He's mine now. Mine to do as I like. You know…" Russia sighed contently, turning back around so they could walk forward, his one hand on the Austrian's lower back. "Former Austria was right. I did want Prussia. I had my reasons, of course… ah… but to split the brothers up… little Germany all on his own without his brother to guide him. And Gilbert himself… he'd be fun… defiant. A challenge. But I was denied. Stuck with Austria instead. Not as fun. To easy. But… I'll find away. I can still play with the toys I desire… with the tools I have here. It'll be fun, da?"

"Screw you." she hissed.

"Ah. We're starting off on bad feet. I'll make it simple. You care for this man here. So if you want to protect him… I suggest you be a good girl. When we get home, how about you have a nice chat with Toris… and then I'll let you make a judgment call on how you want to behave here. See if your precious ex husband is strong enough to stand how we do things here in Russia. You will be singing a different tune to me in no time."

She scowled, but said nothing more. Russia was right, unfortunately. She had only heard of his cruelty. But she was certain he was much worse then they said. If it was to keep Roderich safe… she'd of course hold her tongue and do what was asked of her. Roderich, needed to do the same. She'd be sure to remind him of that, as often as she could.

With all of the nations being bound to the Soviet Union… they'd have many friends to help each other. Her gaze drifted to Poland and Czechoslovakia who had been oddly silent through all of this… plus the Baltic nations… if they could all band together things would be fine.

* * *

Prussia closed his eyes once he could no longer make out his friends that were leaving him. He could hear a few soft voices murmuring but he didn't care to listen. He just turned to his brother who was standing rigid, glaring at the allied forces that were still there. "Hey West…"

A crack was heard and Prussia's scarlet eyes went wide, his cheek stung and he couldn't honestly say what just happened. Except the obvious answer… which was… that his brother just hit him.

Shocked and hurt red orbs stared at his brother's angry face, unaware that everyone was staring at them.

"I told you. No more Ost and Westen. We're through."

The words… they just didn't make sense to him. "What… do you mean?"

"You're a traitor to the German people. Attempting to assonate my Führer. My leader. Instead of trying to help the cause."

The cause… the cause… "Killing innocent people! That was your cause! I wouldn't want any part of that filth!" He needed to remember his brother wasn't all there. He had to. But it was hard. He was losing everything. "How dare you say any of that to me Westen! I gave you everything you have! Don't you dare forget it!"

"Don't you dare speak that way to me!"

"Damn you West! Listen. What happened? I didn't raise you to be like this… you're better then this…" there was more to say but they died before they could ever leave his mouth. His brother had turned away from him. Was leaving him.

He took deep breaths, running his fingers through his silver hair and yanking on it roughly. This… this could easily be blamed on so many people. But the actions were their own they sh-

"Not missing Austria are you now, Prussia?" a smug voice, cutting through his thoughts.

Scarlet orbs slowly turned towards the Frenchman. " _ **Was**_?"

"Austria. If you think about it… none of this would have happened if it-"

Fury and anger and just the whole situation boiled over inside of the albino and he let out a snarl and tackled the Frenchman into the dirt. Both men clawing and throwing punches at the other.

"Fuck you Francis! Fuck you! You are a scumbag! You know whose fault this is? Yours. You and that damn treaty that fucked us all!"

"There wouldn't have been a treaty-"

"Shut up!" Gilbert shouted, feeling himself being pried off the blonde. Alfred was once more holding him back. "You bastard… you want to blame Austria? Let's go further back. Let's blame Russia. Serbia even, which pushed Austria and Hungary. I won't stand here and listen to you say that. You! You're so bitter! It's your fault! You ruined all of us with that damn treaty. You scorned the people of our nations. You screwed me and my brother. And Austria. And everyone. This is your fault that you drove one man to want this and start an even bigger blood bath. I hope it haunts you-"

"Enough." Tired emeralds opened slightly. "What's done is done. Pointing fingers wont bring anyone back… This war is over. But another looms in the shadows, a far more fearsome one."

Gilbert was panting and furious still. But England was right… Red… the red flag of communism. And then… America. Stars and stripes. Freedom. That little boy that once upon a time Gilbert had helped train to gain that freedom.

The Prussian's hands curled into fists and he turned to look at that little boy… not so little anymore. But still a boy. Dragged into the conflicts of Europe and now on a course that could not be stopped. Gilbert had seen this before…

"America…" he got up. Scarlet eyes determined as they looked into somehow still innocent blues. "Let me help you. Don't take away my army and cripple me. Let me fight this battle with you. Tell me where to go. Where to march, and I'll go. I want to help. _Bitte_!"

Alfred blinked in surprise and for a moment glanced at Arthur for permission before remembering that he didn't need Arthur's permission. This was his fight. And while he'd crippled Japan and Germany of their military… perhaps he could make an exception. As long as they were carefully watched.

The blonde nodded. "Alright. Let me build a base on your lands and I'll of course have to keep a close watch on what you're doing. But yes. I would welcome your aid in this fight."

Prussia beamed at this. He had expected those terms and he'd gladly except them. "Danke America!"

The British nation looked skeptical at this but let it go. It was out of his hands at this point.

"No problem! My boss is working on something really good. Something to replace the faulty League of Nations. We really prevent wars in this one. No one can afford another World War…"

Prussia nodded vigorously. "Ja! I'm in. I just really want to help, and save everyone on the other side." He was… so hopeful. This would work. With America on his side how in the world could he lose? The albino glanced back towards the East. His friends wouldn't be out of his reach for long.

 


	4. Chapter 4

While it was nice to be out of the bitter cold. He was not keen to be in this home. It was big. But not as grand as his own. Even his old lonely home held more warmth then this place. The thought of his home hit him hard. When was the last time he'd been in his home? _Years_ … He'd been cooped up in Germany's home for ages, dragged out of his own. His lands taken, soiled, destroyed and soaked with the blood of the innocent…

He stepped deeper into the main hall glancing at the Russian. And now they were out of his hands once more…

"Welcome!" Ivan laughed ushering them all inside. "My sisters are upstairs. The Baltics should be making supper. See! We're all going to be one big family! And everyone must do their part."

Roderich wrinkled his nose at the thought. Cooking? Cleaning? He swallowed and turned to face the Russian. "I am not part of your family. I am, for all intents and purposes, a guest. A prisoner really. But… for argument's sake… a guest. And I will be treated as one."

Hungary paled and shook her head at her ex husband. Ivan just grinned, stepping forward. "Guest…? Is that what you think? _I think not._ You are now officially part of the USSR. You are mine. You are not Austria any more. You are no longer part of your silly German family. Prussia." He spat. "Germany. Switzerland. They have forsaken you. You are now and always will be, _Russian_."

Roderich folded his arms over his chest. "So you say… But I am Germanic. I always have been. And I always will be. Fly another flag over my head if you wish… it means nothing to me. You can not change my history nor can you change me."

The Russian giggled and reached out grabbing the Austrian by his cravat. "You… You of all people… I really didn't think would give me any trouble. Where is this sudden boldness coming from, I wonder?"

Roderich didn't flinch. He stood still, not even blinking. "I was once a great empire. I am not afraid of you… I never have been."

"Oh, you poor thing… I promise you that that will change." Ivan smiled sweetly. "Now. Before things get to unpleasant, I think we should all warm up and have dinner. After all. We just got over a long war. Things will be better now. Now. _Former_ Austria… if I recall you are quite a chef. I want you to help the others make dinner."

"And if I refuse…?"

"You won't." Hungary quickly pushed in between the two. "Enough Roderich. Just go. Please." She gave him a pleading look. Begging him to just behave. The silence was long… but eventually the Austrian gave a huff and obeyed. He followed the Russian deeper into the house where the three Baltic nations were busy. Lituania glanced up with wide eyes. "O-Oh. M-Mr. Russia. You're back…" he only glanced at the Austrian for a moment.

"I've brought back many people to join our family. You made plenty extra like I told you to, da?"

"Y-Yes of course. We're almost done."

Roderich turned away from the conversation, looking over the food that was being prepared. He wrinkled his nose at what it was. For his short engagement to Ivan long ago he remembered never caring for the food much. Though, he should probably get used to it… He doubted he'd be tasting the fine cuisine of Vienna any time soon. He gently pushed aside Estonia to try and salvage this meal. If he was going to be forced to cook, he'd at least make it so he could pallet it.

* * *

Hungary rubbed her temples, glancing over at the others who had been trapped as well with her in this hell. "Poland… how are you?" she asked softly. He'd suffered greatly at the hands of Germany and his Nazi party.

He shrugged, keeping his blank emerald gaze away from them. "Like… it just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" His voice was bland but she could still sense the sarcasm. "Why are the people who didn't do anything suffering the most?

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know…" She really didn't. Her and Austria were here. Trapped and with nothing while the real offenders were not. "Japan-"

"I don't fucking care about that wannabe… Why isn't Germany here? Prussia… Italy? They started another mess!"

She wrung her hands together, staying silent. "This will all get sorted out in time. You'll see."

He shrugged again. He was battered looking. Bloody. Worn. Had-had he been in one of those camps!? She couldn't think about that. How horrible those places were. She didn't want to think of any of them in those hells. She took a deep breath, trying to listen to the conversations in the other room. But it was to muffled to make out. It sounded as though Roderich was behaving himself, thank God. This sudden rebellious attitude was ridiculous. And unneeded right now.

"I know the truth, you know." 

She slowly let her gaze fall back on the blond. "What truth?" 

"About the first war. And who really started it."

Hungary's brows furrowed just a bit. Hadn't-- "I did... Roderich and I,"

"That's what the world wants you to believe. That's what he wants you to believe. True, I don't know Austria very well. But at that time despite everything he'd have never gone to war. Not without a great big push..."

What was Felix saying? Shouldn't she and Roderich know better than anyone who started what? Assassinations. Revolutions. Discord. A falling empire. Roderich had gone to see the German brothers but... Liz placed a hand to her head. It had all been so chaotic she couldn't remember. "I'm--"  

"Oh! Hungary!" The sound of someone hurrying down the stairs was heard and the brunettes hands were suddenly taken from her face, her thoughts completely disrupted. "You're here…"

"Ah. Ukraine…" Liz gave a small smile and gave the hands in hers a small squeeze. "It's good to see you…"

"And the feeling is so very mutual. " She glanced at the doorway. "I am sorry to hear that you had to come here…"

The Hungarian took a deep breath. "Is it bad?"

"It is wonderful here." Another voice said. It came from the stairs. But Liz didn't have to look up to know who that was. The Platinum blonde and younger sister to the Russian, Belarus.

Ukraine turned and nodded to her sister. "Yes of course…"

The younger scoffed. "Everyone hates it here. Everyone but me. I wish you'd all leave… It is as my sister said. When I heard more were coming. It was distressful."

The older sister waved her hands. "AH. Remember what brother said? He said he might let some go back to their homes and work for him from their respective places. To keep things organized."

Liz made note of this at once. This was good news to hear. The further from this home they were the better. She had no desire to linger. And it'd keep her ex out of trouble.

A bell cut through her musing.

Ukraine smiled a bit and gestured for the new guests to follow. "That means dinner is ready. Come, brother wants us all there. Family dinner… you understand."

* * *

They all sat. In silence. The silverware clanking against the plates. But that was it. Ivan sitting at the head of the table. His sisters at both his sides. Then the Baltic nations. Then them. The prisoners. The trophies of the war they didn't want to fight. Or didn't fight in…

Hungary was sat across from her former husband. She glanced at him occasionally. It eased her mind if she could keep an eye on him. But right now he was silent like everyone else. Keeping his eyes on his plate. Poking at the food with his fork. But most importantly, enough to reiterate in her mind,  _silent._  Not stirring up trouble like before. She could have breathed a sigh of relief at this…

The meal was completely silent. No one said a word. Not even Ivan… at least not until everyone started to finish. "Now. I have special rooms for everyone. My newest family members each have their own room. How exciting for you, da?"

The silence answered that for him. All the same he stood from his seat. "Toris and the others will take care of the dinner clean up tonight. Starting tomorrow you'll know what you each have to do from here on out. Now. Elizabeta, my sisters will show you to your room. I'll lead the others to where they will be staying. Come now."

Hungary bit her lip glancing at the Austrian again. His gaze was lowered though. She couldn't communicate with him in any way. To beg and plead for him to just do as he was told.

She slowly stood as the other two women did and followed them to her new chambers.

The remainder began to stand as well once the ladies were gone. Slowly following the leader of this household. They walked as suspected, in silence. Not daring to speak. Their footsteps the only noise.

One by one Ivan led them each to a room, locking the door behind them. "And lastly~ A room for Roderich~"

Austria instantly wrinkled his nose as he stepped in this dark dank little room.

"Do you like it~?" Ivan asked, a big smile on his face.

"Nein. Of course I don't."

The Russian's heavy steps were heard as he to entered the room. "Oh?"

He was being goaded and he knew it. Violet eyes narrowed irritably and he spun on his heel to face the other. "Oh. Is this a surprise to you? I have been taken here against my will. Once more a prisoner. However, my treatment seems to be getting poorer and poorer. This is unacceptable. Tomorrow. You will send me back to my home back in Vienna. I understand that I am part of this little… USSR you have here. There is nothing for that. But I will be returned to my home."

No sooner had he finished his statement his face was jerked to the side. The whole side of his face stinging.

He'd been… struck! He looked back at the Russian, slowly raising a hand to his cheek. "You speak as if you still matter in this world. Maybe, _maybe,_ a hundred years ago your every demand would be granted without question. However, you are not the man or country you were a hundred years ago. Or two hundred years ago, three even, you are a man in decline just lucky enough that he wasn't ripped apart from the first great war. You're just hanging onto your history as it's your only life line. And now you have been traded like some piece of meat. Because you don't mean anything to those you call family or friends. You will be grateful that I let you eat. Sleep in a bed. Dress at all."

Roderich clicked his tongue, lowering his hand. "Grateful? I am to be grateful for this?" he gestured around the room. "Hardly… I am grateful for nothing you offer me. I'd rather sleep out in the snow then in this hell hole you call a home."

"Watch yourself, little Austria… that just may be your fate…"

" _Then do it…_ " the shorter country softly challenged. 

Ivan smiled wide and reached out, grabbing the Austrian's chin roughly. "Now when I got stuck with you I was sure it'd be boring. Now if I'd got Prussia, like I wanted, that'd have been different. But this… this is going to be interesting. You'll be so easy to break. That I know, however this fight in you is… _amusing_. I'll try and destroy you slowly… so I can enjoy this to the fullest."

The Austrian glared back into those milky violets. He attempted to jerk his face away, finding the grip of the Soviet Union was too strong… in his current state it was pointless to struggle.

"Break me… That is something I will not permit. There is nothing you could possibly do that would break me."

Ivan laughed. Not the childish giggle he had. This was a sincere laugh. "How!?  After so many years can you be so naive!? Really? Do you really think that?"

"I have known many people… and suffered many things. I was beside Spain in his darkest days. I've been victim to Prussia through my entire life. I have fallen. And I have been in the very center of Nazi Germany… and now I am with you. So small compared to all I've known…"

The Soviet leaned in, his grin only growing. "You know absolutely **_nothing_**." He whispered the words softly into the other's ear. Oh yes. He and Roderich would have lots of fun together. While Prussia, he knew, would require beatings until he was a loyal dog… Roderich was a different class. A manipulator himself, in his own right. He'd need to be broken not just physically but mentally too. Something Ivan didn't get to do very often. Everyone fell into a quivering mess after a couple of strikes… Not this man… After all, he could take the blows. He had all his life… Perhaps getting Austria wasn't such a horrible thing after all.

Ivan released the other and walked out of the room. Shutting and locking the door behind him. His grin ever present as he retreated to his own room.

Once alone Roderich rubbed his chin. His whole face a tad bit sore. No longer having a country of his own he already knew that healing would take some time. Cutting his finger back in Germany's house took… well… what he assumed was average human healing time… He sighed softly, knowing it'd be wise to follow Hungary's and Prussia's advice and be a good little servant. But he just couldn't do that. It was like giving up. He was much too proud even after all these years.

Roderich glanced around this little room wrinkling his nose once more. A little bed that looked most uncomfortable, a dresser, a mirrora and a window. A pleasantly large one with a sill that he could sit on and look out on. He couldn't help but smile. This would be where he spent most of his days… that he was sure of. Especially when it faced…

" _West…_ " He placed his hand against the dirty glass and looked out through the darkness. Too far… Too far to see…

_**See what?** _

Scarlet eyes were the first thing that came to mind and he huffed in silence. He lowered himself onto the sill and leaned against the glass. Why… why would that person be the first one that came to mind? The one who spent his whole life trying to destroy him and finally got his wish… when he sent him to this horrible place…

Still… his hand reached towards the cross. His fingers curling around the cool metal. The corners of the metal biting into his hands. He'd have to hide this… wear it. But not on the outside. Or Ivan would certainly snatch it away from him if he got a chance. He'd made a promise to give it back when he got out of here. . . And he would. He'd walk right up to Prussia. Better then ever. As if the time here never happened and give it back… Proud. The proud and prestigious Austrian he always was and forever would be.

Roderich closed his eyes. Still so worn out and tired. His poor lands… still suffering. His people crying in outrage as they were split from their families…

_Don't worry… we won't be trapped her for long._

_Another week or so… a month at the most…_

_Prussia said…_

_Gilbert promised..._


	5. Chapter 5

In the days to come more people joined their home. It was beginning to feel a little crowded in all honesty. And then of course there was the addition to their names.

_Republic of Austria_ …He hated it… _Soviet Austria_. **Disgusting**.

"They almost got Finland too…" Estonia whispered softly as they cooked one evening. "Just some of his land though. He didn't have to come and live here though."

Roderich stayed silent as he listened to the Baltic nations chatter on. Romania and Bulgaria had been taken from their homes and led here, much to Hungary's displeasure.

"There are sixteen people living in this house." Latvia said quickly, his eyes darting around. "And I know he wants a big family… but… it's cramped here."

That it was. Stifling, really. There was no room to breath in this home. He was always bumping into people… never a moment of solitude unless he locked himself away in his room.

"He will probably send a few back. It's why he didn't push for Finland to come here." Lithuania began. He was drying plates with a towel, biting his lip in thought. "There is a lot of work to be done, so he'll send a few back to take care of it all."

"W-Who…?" Latvia whispered.

The brunette shook his head. "Not us…we'll be here forever."

Estonia let out a sigh. "He has a top seat in the United Nations… America says this won't last but I don't see it ending anytime soon."

Roderich turned off the stove, listening to every word carefully. Would he really never be his own nation again? Had it really come to this?

"Well… Russia is really mad because he wants Germany crippled. He did lose twenty seven million people in this war, but America is letting Prussia keep his army. I can hardly believe it."

Roderich looked up surprised. "I beg your pardon?" Violet eyes turned onto the other three, who looked honestly surprised that he had spoken. He was usually silent not speaking even when spoken too.

"Y-Yes." Toris began, giving the aristocrat the smallest of smiles. "Prussia, so I hear, is determined to bring down all of this down. There is an alliance forming. The American-Prussian alliance. The Soaring Eagles is what people have been calling it…"

Roderich let nothing but curiosity don his face. "I see…"

"Mr. Austria. You play music, correct?"

The Austrian turned back to the stove to continue his cooking. He did not want to know these nations. He did not want to get comfortable here. But he did give a slight nod. "Ja."

Toris bit his lip again, trying his best with the stubborn man. "I believe it's the piano?" Silence. "We have a piano here…"

Violet eyes glanced back at them his interest peeked. There was a piano here? Something he could play and pass the horrible hours here with…? "You do?"

The timid nation nodded and grabbed the Austrian by his hand leading him to the old instrument. "We do. Look… I know this place isn't ideal. But brooding the hours away will get you nowhere. At least pass the time in a better way."

He led them to the small little living room that they had when they weren't working or cleaning. It wasn't large. Certainly all sixteen of them in the room would be a tight fit. But there were books, a fireplace couches and, most importantly, a piano.

Roderich couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips as he stepped toward it. He let his fingers run along the wood. Old. And not well taken care of… that was plain to see. He removed the cover over the keys and pressed one of the ivory keys. To his surprise the sound that resonated was perfect. It was… in tune. He hummed pleased at this revelation.

Scarlet eyes peeked out from a book they were scanning. The Romanian quirked a brow from his seat in the room. Mildly interested. Back when he lived under the Austrian Empire's rule he found the aristocrat's playing quite enjoyable.

"The time will become more bearable if you pass it doing something you enjoy… and… while you will never consider this your home… I think your music will make things pleasant. For everyone. We're all having a hard time adjusting. Well. The newer ones are. Poland and such." He frowned at the mention of his dear friend, who locked himself away in his room never coming out unless forced.

Roderich brushed off his violet jacket. It was becoming a bit dirty and he refused to wear what Ivan was offering. "Alright…" he agreed softly taking a seat at the bench. Noting that the wood groaned a bit under his weight. He ignored that for now. Instead he flexed his fingers a bit before placing them on the keys and began playing a soft melody.

A spring time like melody. Fast and happy sounding. Heavens knew they needed a little of that in this prison.

The Baltic's nation brightened and he nodded enthused as the room was filled with the pleasant melody. Even Romania gave a smile as he went back to his readings.

Roderich closed his eyes, letting the music take him away. Oh had it been forever since he just let his heart play. He played a little in Germany… before things became unpleasant. And only every now and then did he dare to play when Ludwig was off on the battlefield. He played for the Prussian a couple times… but most of the time he was too frightened to touch the instrument, you never knew who might be listening.

This… this was nice. His heart letting out all the melodies that he was aching to release. The only way he could express himself was like this. And oh did he have things he needed to express.

Roderich took a deep breath as his fingers danced across the keys. He was about to switch tunes. Something a little more somber… until

A horrible sound erupted from the instrument and he heard a crack of the keys. His fingers at once were off the keys in an instant. He inhaled sharply and glanced to his left where he saw Ivan…

"You… are making such _horrible_ racket in my house…"

Racket? The Austrian scoffed and looked back at the keys. Quite disheartened at the sight of broken ivory pieces… where the pipe had gotten them… thankfully it hadn't been his hand. "I wasn't aware that it was wrong to play music."

"If you call that music." Ivan laughed.

"Don't insult me," huffed Roderich reaching out to continue. The broken keys would be fine, he hoped.

His hand was roughly grabbed before it make contact again. "It's not an insult to say bad music. Is bad."

Roderich attempted to jerk his hand away, another fruitless effort. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say that you were just bitter because you cannot play."

He was struck. And struck hard. He was having a hard time focusing again, that's how hard he was hit. He blinked a few times trying to get rid of the double vision he was currently faced with and he could taste blood.

"You forget your place. It's wise that you keep your mouth shut most for the time you're here… it keeps that pretty face of yours intact."

Roderich stuck his nose up in the air for a moment before spitting the blood he had in his mouth, from the strike, in the Russian's face.

He was hit again. This time with a greater amount of force. He fell of the bench and hit the floor. The whole force of the Soviet Union was behind that hit. His glasses had flown off but that didn't matter. He really didn't need them to see. He struggled to get himself off the ground only to have a foot connect with his chest. Stomping him into the wooden floor. He let out a cry, unable to stop himself from doing so. The heavy boot of the Russian crushing the air out of him.

"Mr. Russia! Please stop! It's not his fault!" Toris placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "I told him to play! I didn't know. I'm sorry, please don't hurt him!"

The Soviet's boot ground Roderich even further into the floor. "Then you will be punished later…"

Toris let out a soft whimper giving the Austrian an apologetic look before doing the only thing he could which was hurry away to finish cooking and cleaning before he made things worse.

Roderich coughed a bit, trying to get the boot off of him. Clawing at it with fingers, anything to try and get away. "You fighting back… trying to defy me is so amusing. It takes me by surprise each and every time!" Ivan laughed clapping his hands together. Oh how the Russian had ideas for this musician. And he'd love to drag him into the deepest part of the house and do each and every thing right at this moment. But that'd break the man… and if he wanted to have all his fun… it had to be a slow process…

How boring… but absolutely worth it in the end. Today, just this, the beatings would get worse and worse because he could tell, oh yes he could read it in those violet eyes that this was not over. Roderich would fight him in every way he could.

_Perfect._

Ivan grinned at just the thought of what he was going to do to this weak man under him. All in good time.

He slowly removed his boot. "I trust this matter is settled…?"

"You will have to break my hands if you want me to stop making music." The Austrian spat sitting up slowly.

Ivan giggled amused. "Break your hands? I would if I didn't need them to clean up and cook. I can destroy the piano though~"

"Breaking the piano will not stop my ability to make music." he retorted an arrogant smirk crossed his face.

Ivan raised a pale brow. "Oh really?" He stepped forward reaching out and grabbing the Austrian by his hair. So much for waiting. A little fun wouldn't hurt. He hauled Roderich up by his hair dragging him out of the room.

The other's boots scraped across the wooden floor as he tried to get away. Nails once again clawing for an escape. Ivan couldn't feel it though, his leather gloves protected his hands from the attack. Even if they didn't… this foolish man was all bark and no bite.

"Stop!"

Ivan gave the woman who had suddenly appeared in front of him a bemused smile. "This matter doesn't concern you."

"Release him." She stood before him holding out her arms to stop him. He could plow her down if he chose to though. There was no mistake about that. " _Right now_."

"I think not. I rule this home. You will not order me around."

She ground her teeth together taking a deep breath. "Please let him go. I… I'll take the punishment instead."

"No!" Roderich snapped.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Her emerald gaze turning back to Ivan. "Please. I'll go in his stead."

Ivan smiled at this, considering the offer.

"Eliz-"

"I said shut up!" Her furious gaze went back to him. "Then maybe this will teach you to stop acting out. It's not doing anyone any favors!"

"Very well." Ivan released the brunette, allowing him to crumple to the floor. "I'll take you up on that offer. But you know you can't always take your little Austria's punishment."

She scoffed folding her arms over her chest. "I will protect him in any way I can."

Ivan hummed softly and grabbed her by the wrist not saying another word.

"Wait! You can't!" Roderich stumbled to his feet to stop Ivan from taking her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to her but he didn't want it to happen regardless.

"Enough!" She snapped, glancing back to glare at him. "Let this be a lesson Roderich. It's on your hands."

He swallowed, feeling the guilt she probably wanted him to feel. But he stopped. There was nothing he could do. He leaned against the wall running a hand through his hair. "Forgive me Elizabeta…"

* * *

"He's after Greece and Turkey…"

The daily whispered conversations of what was going on in the world. Time was passing slowly… He thought he'd be gone from here by now. He'd been dragged here in March of 1945... And now it was 1947... He swallowed as he followed his boring routine. He closed his eyes as the weight of the situation sunk in.

Since that night Russia had harmed Hungary he had done his best to be well behaved. She wouldn't talk about what happened and didn't accept his apologies… Of course he was still smacked around quite often. He really had no desire to bend over for the Soviet. But he never let it get so far out of hand again where someone else would be punished for his behavior.

"England is funding them… but they're running out of money."

"America won't let it happen… He won't get them."

He sighed heavily finishing up the last of the dishes. Deciding to chime in for once. "America seems to be sticking his nose in many things as of late. Whatever happened to his isolation…?"

Toris smiled weakly at the Austrian. He'd grown used to the cold attitude from the other. His cold and irritable attitude. He had his guard up but because of that guard he kept his hope that they'd one day be saved. Lithuania wanted to advise that such hope and hanging onto it so long was unwise. It'd only hurt more in the end… he would know. But it's not like the other would listen.

"I guess… he feels after being brought into another war he needs to keep an eye on things so it doesn't happen again. He's made the United Nations in order to keep the peace."

Roderich glanced at the Baltic. "Are we in this group of his?"

"Ah… kind of…"

The aristocrat's shoulders slumped. So the Soviet represented them all? He had hoped, foolishly so, that they'd be able to come to a meeting. So he could see everyone…

See those that tossed him away…

Nein! He chided himself. _To get answers_. To find out how much longer he'd be here, of course!

But…

He did want to see everyone…

To see if Ludwig was any better mentally.

To see if Antonio was doing well.

And maybe see… if Gilbert was…

Well why couldn't he do all those things? No one really said he had to stay here. He should be able to go places. Leave. Visit.

He smiled a bit. Why hadn't he just done that before! He turned on his heel leaving the Baltics to their whispers. He hurried through the home to go to his room where he grabbed his jacket and scarf. He frowned at the scarf. Red… his communist wear…

It was cold out there. He had no choice. He slipped on the black jacket and wound the red cloth around his neck.

It wasn't leaving… just visiting… there was nothing wrong with visiting!

Without saying another word to anyone he slipped out of the house. His heart was racing. He hadn't told anyone where he was going… but… it's not like he was doing anything wrong. Roderich hurried forward running at first. His boots crunching in the snow. He ran as fast as he could for as long as he could, which sadly wasn't all that far or long. He slowed to a walk eventually, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He had to think logically though. He was in Russia… Germany, no, Prussia was quite a ways away.. Certainly not in decent walking distance. And his sense of direction… was he even going in the right direction…?

He looked around for the sun… Which rose in the east. And everyone was towards the west. So…

He spun around a bit deciding he should at least be hiding in the right direction now… He should probably get a ride to get him as far as he could. Though he didn't have any money.

This was looking like a worse and worse idea by the minute. Even if he changed his mind he had no idea how to get back. There was nothing for it now but to keep going. He'd get there eventually. Just a very long visit…

As the morning turned to evening he was regretting this. Ivan was going to kill him for leaving… And it was getting colder and colder as the sun faded. He was hungry and exhausted. And he couldn't be sure he was going the right way.

Eventually he huddled up in an alleyway and rested for the night.

* * *

 

" _I am your master now!"_

" _Ve…"_

" _You will do as I say without question! I expect it to be done quickly and efficiently!"_

" _Ve…"_

_He huffed. He worked hard to win Italy…and he was going to make sure it all paid off. Of course discipline was in order from time to time. He never saw himself a cruel master. Just someone who wanted things done. And done well. Something that servants should provide without question._

_Not to much to ask at all._

" _A-Austria…"_

_He blinked pausing in his playing. The nervous little nation was shaking like a leaf._

" _What is it…?"_

" _I… I know I am supposed to be cleaning… but… but may I listen to you play…?"_

_The Austrian smiled a bit. "Yes of course. Let's see…" He glanced around to see if there was a seat for the little one. The usual stool seemed to be gone. "Well. If you promise to sit still, you may sit beside me."_

_A large smile filled the little Italian's face. "R-really?" he hurried forward climbing onto the bench beside the Austrian._

_Roderich smiled, pleased, and began to play. The little Italian swaying to the music with him._

_After a few songs he paused and glanced down at the other. "Do you know how to play the piano?"_

" _N-no! I never learned. I can paint though."_

" _Ah yes. That I know…" There were portraits in the hallway that had been edited no thanks to this little Italian. "Well let's see." He moved more to the middle of the bench, like he had been before and set Feli on his lap._

_The Italian was shaking with nerves at this sudden and surprising gesture. "W-what!"_

" _We'll start with something simple."_

" _Y-You're going to teach me!"_

" _Ja! Of course. Something simple. Now follow my lead…"_

And that's how it was in his home. It was strict. But it was warm… he always thought so.

He'd read to a grudgingly accepting Holy Rome and the always kind Italy. He got visits from Spain. He helped Hungary occasionally around the house. Not very often though! He was the master, after all. Francis and Arthur would come and break things when they stopped by. And Gilbert…

Gilbert was there too… sometimes.

So that was why. When things were at their worst as his future progressed… 

_"No. Please Brother Spain. Please don't take me from Austria's home!"_

_Emerald eyes blinked in surprise._ _As did violets as he stared down at the Italian who was clinging to him so tightly._

" _Please don't… please. I want to stay here. With him. Please!"_

" _You can't be serious!" Spain cried out. "What about your brother! Don't you want to see him again?"_

" _I want to stay here. With Mister Austria…" Roderich hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other. A small smile gracing his face._

_"Of course Italy... you can stay with me. For as long as you like."_

He was probably one of the few that had a ward that wanted to live in his home. For most they left as soon as they could, striving for a freedom the Empire country could not give them. History is full of it. But not many wanted to stay. Even if in the end they ended up leaving. Truly he could say that no country wrapped around their master so tightly and wept to stay. It was quite a story he hoped Antonio would tell for centuries to come.

He was a good master. He just knew he was _._

" _Prussia. I…" he hesitated not certain how to start._

_Scarlet eyes glanced at him, a pale brow raised but a grin appearing all the same. "Austriaaaaa!" The albino laughed. "Just the douche bag I was looking for! That Denmark is a bigger pain in my ass than you!"_

_Roderich smiled as well, confidence filling him once more, he folded his arms over his chest his usual smug grin taking place. "I agree. So I think. Just this once. I'll team up with you."_

_Prussia's eyes lit up brightly, and he wrapped an arm around the Austrian's shoulder, holding up a single finger. "Ja! just this once~"_

" _It'll be like you're my knight once more."_

" _Don't push your luck. You'll be fighting too." He tugged on Austria's hair in annoyance._

" _Ja ja~"_

Even his enemies could come together if the need was great. Of course Europe was nothing more than treaties and back stabbing. Your foes became your enemies and vice versa. The time is rare that he and Prussia would ever be on the same ground. But when something threatened the both of them they could stop throwing punches long enough to take care of it. Of course had Denmark ever come to him and offered to destroy Prussia he'd have taken it and vice versa on the other's side he was sure. He remembered Prussia's first marriage and his uniting into a single country with the other Germanics. He remembered Prussia and Germany's advancements and how his old enemy had suddenly gotten so much stronger than him. He held the title of an Empire but it didn't really feel like that after a while. 

" _I hate to ask this of you…"_

" _Then don't."_

" _I have to."_

_She clicked her tongue. "Austria… there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. If you really need my help. Simply ask."_

_He hesitated. Forever in and out of marriage. Whatever it took to save him. It was all he knew, or so it seemed some days. "Will you unite with my country? Kt would be a marriage of sorts."_

_She slowly exhaled. Somewhat expecting it but it was different actually hearing it. Their relationship was constantly up and down. But there was no doubt that after all these years he held a special place in her heart. "… Roderich."_

" _The Austrian-Hungarian Empire. It would be yours too. Bitte…I would not ask this of you unless I truly needed you. And I do."_

" _For your sake, Roderich." She stepped forward wrapping her arms around him. "Just for you…"_

" _Danke, Elizabeta. Danke."_

HIs childhood bully turned servant turned wife. But it was when she worked in his home that they'd really become dear to one another. Or so he felt. Or perhaps he'd just changed her too much. The rude, gender confused country had become a lovely lady. Elegant and graceful but still strong and wild when needed. Elizabeta was his dearest friend without a doubt and he hoped for her friendship would last through the years, never ending. Always eternal. But in Europe he knew such things could not always be so.  

_Blue eyes so familiar, like an old memory, stared back at him seriously.  He was currently bedridden, it's what happened when there was an assassination in your country. You black out for a bit depending on how important that person was. Leaders, monarchs... all important people to the foundation of your country. This one was... It was bad. His entire country was shaking and he didn't know what he could do to stop it._

_Curiously Ludwig and Gilbert were here. Had Elizabeta called upon them? She'd wanted him to go to them but he could not._

_"How are you feeling?" Ludwig asked, sounding concerned. Perhaps he really was._

_"My empire shakes as it's about to topple over. The archduke is dead. I am not well, Ludwig."_

_"Gilbert and I realize that you are having troubles. But we also think we know of a solution to these troubles." The blond glanced back at his brother who was lingering by the door. Keeping his distance, not looking over. His expression was surprisingly hard to read._

_"I have never been big on Gilbert's plans Ludwig," Austria admitted with a faint smile._

_Ludwig did not jest with him, he hadn't expected him to, of course. It was not the blond's style. But it made him feel... well. Even more put off by this entire conversation. "The solution to your problem, Austria, is war."_

_"You sound like my wife." he mumbled softly. "War against them would not be terrible. But Russia will follow... and I do not have the army or strength to fight all that Russia has. War is not a good idea."_

_"War is your only option. And you may not be able to defeat Russia. But I can. Our army is strong and our technology better. Fight them and we will back you. We are all that you need. You need to do this Roderich. For your country. For your survival."_

_War... he did not wish to fight anymore. And he did not want to fight this. There were so many strong enemies all around. Never ending chaos that he could not stand up against. Was Germany that strong? What would they gain out of this, Ludwig and Gilbert. Certainly a great deal._

_Roderich laced his fingers together, trying to wrap his head around this and make the right choice. This is what Elizabeta had wanted. Where was she, now that he thought about it? Had she blacked out as well when the Archduke was slain?_

_"If I declare war, you're certain you can win?"_

_"There is no possible way to lose." Germany confirmed, with a nod. "When we win, we will become a large and formidable empire. And your empire will continue to survive. You don't have a great deal of time left to wait and see how it all plays out. Do this for yourself Austria. Declare war and we will be behind you every step of the way."_

* * *

 

Roderich slowly opened his eyes. The bitter morning sunlight greeting him. The cold biting at him. His old limbs were stiff, so very stiff. He picked himself off the dirty ground and stretched a bit, ignoring the emptiness in his stomach. He had to keep going…

Austria continued West managing to catch a few rides which he knew was saving him some time. He even managed to find some things to eat and find a couple warm places to sleep…

It was a horrible few days. Absolutely wretched by his standards. He was dirty. And cold. And hungry. But he was close. He just knew it. And while it was a miserable few days it was hundreds times better then being in that house.

He hadn't really been counting how many days he'd been gone. But he had to guess it was close to two weeks by the end of his journey.

The Austrian tried not to think about the amount of trouble he'd be in when he returned… or worse. Found.

He was sleeping in the back of a truck. Under a bundle of blankets. He manage to slip in late the night before. He stirred a bit when he heard some voices. Had the car stopped? He was about to peek out when he felt the truck move again. And then he felt something pulling at his heart. 

The dark haired country dared to peek out the back to see what that conversation had been about. He blinked in surprise seeing soldiers behind them. Had they crossed a border…?

He inhaled sharply feeling his heart pounding.

Roderich knew exactly where he was.

He was in Prussia! Far away from the capital. But Mein Gott he was in Prussia!

He was out of the Soviet Union…

He slid out of the car as it moved, stumbling a bit as his feet hit the ground. He closed his eyes and smiled. Prussian soil. Sometimes, now and then, they could tell when others were in their land.

"Find me…" he whispered softly glancing up at the sky. The Black and white flag fluttering proudly in the sky above him. He smiled a bit, his eyes narrowing at something that had caught his eye. Something small and yellow it was. And after a moment he knew without a shadow of a doubt what was approaching him. He whistled loud. As loud as he was able. "Gilbird!"

His heart was beating so fast as that little yellow fluff descended. He smiled brightly holding out his hands. Soon enough the softest ball of feathers was in his dirty hands. The bird let out a few chirps. Glad to see him? He really didn't know. He'd never been fond of this little pile of feathers. But at this moment he couldn't be happier to see him.

"Gilbird… I am so glad to see you…" he brought the tiny bird to his face, letting the creature nuzzle against him. He didn't even care how dirty the bird was. He was probably much worse. Roderich began to walk forward. Or tried. He was stumbling his knees shaking. So tired and hungry. And his lack of a status as a country kept him weak and vulerable to human ailments and exhaustion. "Where is Prussia…? Where is Gilbert… W-will you take me to… will you…" Violet eyes fluttered closed. His body had reached it's destination. And now it was done.

The world blackened and he hit the ground. The little bird flew out of the man's hands before he could be crushed and took off. Flying as fast as he could back to Königsberg.


	6. Chapter 6

_The hand in his is warm. The usual silky white gloves were absent as were his own leather ones were as well. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears and the music of the record player that had just saved his life in the background blasting, as loud as it was able, some song that was banned by the Führer. He can also hear West's cursing, loud and fast in German as he searched out the machine and the one who turned it on. And of course he can hear Roderich, panting heavily behind him as he led them somewhere safe. Far away as they could get from Ludwig before he undoubtedly found them._

_Gilbert had led Roderich out of his room, where he'd found the annexed country, and into another random room that neither stayed in. They didn't bother turning on the light as that would defeat the purpose of hiding. The albino pushed open the closet doors and shoved the Austrian inside, quickly following suit and then quietly shutting it behind him. Making sure it was closed tight and feeling for a lock, though there wasn't one to be found. No lock would save them from Ludwig if they were found anyway. In the cramped space they both sat on the floor, their backs pressed up against the wall and stayed still. Both men were attempting to control their breathing, especially when they heard a loud crash and the music come to a sudden and unpleasant stop. West's deep angry voice calling out for Roderich in a furious rage seemed to be so much closer than it actually was._

_Their hands were still laced together, fingers entwining. Roderich was shaking like a leaf and curling in on himself. Gilbert was terrified as well, he could admit that. He never thought the day would come when he'd be so frightened of his own little brother… He looked up, even though he couldn't see anything in the darkness and took deep calming breaths. In and out. Slowly. Breathing deeply while trying to ignore the stomping of West's boots as they came closer and closer._

_He untangled their fingers  just so he could wrap an arm around the Austrian instead, his other hand quickly taking the fingers he'd abandoned. Gilbert could feel Roderich trembling and could offer no words of comfort at this time. Just a gentle squeeze. Everything he needed to say was in it._ Please… please keep quiet. Thank you for saving me. Everything will be alright. I'll protect you if he finds us. **I promise**.

_The bedroom door slammed against the wall, the noise made them both jump. Thankfully they managed to keep silent. Gilbert started to shake as Ludwig's footsteps came closer to their hiding place. He swallowed thickly, hearing the knob on the closet door turn. He should stand, his mind thinks. So he can pop West a fast one as he opens the door. Knock him out maybe… but he's frozen. He's a soldier. He's fought hundreds of battles against yesterdays foes and tomorrows friends. He's never failed to act in any situation no matter how brutal. No matter how desperate. But now… now he finds himself frozen in fear as his brother hunts them down like animals. He finds he can't stand to fight. Not against the boy he raised. And he finds himself thinking… how did it come to this, Weston?_

_The sound of the doorbell echoes through the house and everything goes silent for the longest few moments in both the hiding countries lifetimes. The doorknob slowly turning back in its original place. There is a soft curse in German and the sound of footsteps retreating is the most welcoming sound Gilbert has ever heard._

_The Prussian lets out a shaky breath, cursing as well. He leans against the Austrian who sounds like he might be having a panic attack._

_"Shit… I hope you didn't piss yourself in here…" It's a joke… and he'd hoped that Roderich would have replied with some kind of remark. But the silence is actually quite heartbreaking. "Roddy…?"_

_"Gilbert…" It takes a while for the other to reply. But he does and Gilbert honestly feels relief at the other's voice._

_"While West is distracted with whoever is downstairs you need to go into the attic and hide. West will skin you alive if he finds you and there is enough crap up there for you to stay safe. He won't find you up there." If the Austrian hides himself well enough that is. This whole ordeal will be forgotten in a few days time. There is too much going on for Ludwig to think on this after a day or two. Hitler keeps his brother busy. And there is something of importance going on in Austria's lands… they're building something. They're gathering something… just what the Prussian doesn't know. But he intends to find out._

_"And yourself…?"_

_"I got work to do… You saved me from a beating… I'm sure all his anger is at you now. So just stay out of sight until we leave for another fight."_

_Roderich is trembling again and they don't move. They stay right where they are which is dumb, he knows. West could come back at any moment and find them. But they stay. Roderich may have even dozed off a bit. Not him though. The Prussian stayed still and alert. Listening. And never letting go of the other's hand. Even after silence consumed the house. And the sound of trucks pulling out of their driveway had come and gone. Even when it was safe to come out… they stayed right where they were._

_"Thanks Roddy…"_

* * *

 

Scarlet eyes fluttered opened as something awoke him from his dream. He rubbed his eyes glancing around for a moment. Oh. The office…

His brow furrowed in confusion. It was odd… sleep had just consumed him like that. He'd been writing and then he felt something. Something ancient. Something as old as he was. Not quite as old… but old. It took hold of him. A feeling he wasn't used to, but felt quite often when he'd been a country. Before he'd become one with the other Germanic nations and passed off those abilities to West.

_Someone entered his lands…_

Someone old. Someone familiar. And someone who wasn't an enemy. At least… not anymore.

Gilbert blinked again at a soft tapping on the window. His thoughts vanished at the sight of his yellow friend. He grinned brightly and jumped up running over to the window and opening it. "Gilbird! Where the hell have you been?" He grinned brightly scooping up the bird in his hands. It'd been a while since his faithful companion had come to see him. The bird was chirping fast and loudly. His brow furrowed some as he tried to understand his little companion.

Someone _was_ here.

Someone Gilbird knew. Knew enough to come here and tell him about… and in such a hurry…

"Scheiße" he whispered. The dream he had. The dream that had hit him so suddenly. That feeling of someone entering his lands. It could only belong to one person. "Roddy…" He turned his fierce gaze onto his bird once more. "Where? You have to lead me there!"

Why? Why was Roderich here? Certainly Ivan would not let him out of his clutches. Which means the other had to have escaped. And he was in trouble otherwise he would of came with Gilbird. So where was he now? Still in Prussia…? He had to be.

It was such a long way to the border though… and so much time had already passed. The time it took Gilbird to get here…

* * *

His faithful feathered companion led him to the spot where he'd seen Roderich last. He flew over the spot chirping loudly but Roderich was not there.

The Prussian swore in frustration searching the area. Asking people if they'd seen a man and describing the Austrian as accurately as he could. But the answer was no. No one has seen his old rival.

Gilbert ran his fingers through his silver hair, tugging on it roughly. Now what? Now what was he going to do? Roderich was here… Somewhere…  Possibly hurt. Or dying… or worse. He'd come here. To Prussia…

"Are you looking for the man that passed out here?"

The albino whirled around for the girl that spoke. Just a child… "Ja! Have you seen him?"

She nodded shyly, stepping away from him. "He fainted so I told an officer. I think they took him to some kind of clinic." And with that she hightailed away from him. Perhaps frightened by his appearance or something like that. Not unusual. 

"A clinic…"

"That was hours ago, comrade. I've already taken him back. He's being shipped back home as we speak. I was just waiting for you."

It was like his blood had turned to ice. He slowly turned back around to see the Russian approaching him. His black coat billowing around him as an icy breeze blew past them both. If the albino didn't know any better he'd have said Ivan summoned it himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking back what is mine, of course."

"Bastard... You had no right."

"I had every right. He belongs to me. And he escaped. It was hell tracking him down, I tell you." Ivan smiled brightly, cocking his head to the side a bit. "But I knew if he'd go anywhere… he'd come here. All I had to do was wait."

Gilbert's hands curled into fists. "Now that you have him back…" He wasn't certain if he could really bring himself to ask. He only heard whispers of Ivan's cruelty… He knew next to nothing about what was going on in that house. His only news had been from Tino. Who knew very little, if anything. Just whispers from the Baltics that he saw only for a moment.

"What am I going to do to him, you mean to ask?" Ivan laughed, adjusting his gloves as a car pulled up behind him. His ride back home. "Oh. Well… I will make sure he never runs away again. Can't have my family trying to leave me."

"He's not your family! He's Germanic! He's-"

"He's Russian now you Prussian swine. He belongs to me. And I don't let what's mine run off on me. I will make sure he stays. I will make sure everyone stays. I'll build a wall. A wall of iron. Out rock and steal out of their blood and bones if I must! And I will make sure that no one gets through. No one leaves. If they try. I'll have them killed. They'll all die before they get to you. I swear this, _Prussian_."

Gilbert wet his lips. His hands shaking. He was furious. He hated Ivan. He hated him with all that he was. "If you hurt a hair on him… I swear…"

"What could you possibly do? Your silly Flying Eagles are going to try and stop me? _I will not be stopped._ I am the greatest power on Earth right now. There is nothing you can do. Nothing that idiot American can do… you'll both fail and fall. I'll have you in my big family too. You can watch… as I cut off Alfred's head for his foolishness. Cause he is being foolish… an idiot raised by even more idiotic nations. Arthur raising him and then you and that foul France teaching him how to fight. It's a surprise that he's even still alive. That he's bested your brother twice." The Russian scoffed as he spoke. "Clearly you just raised another failure."

"Fuck you Ivan. Fuck you… I will bring down your soviet bull shit myself. And for every bruise and broken bone. For every hair I find out of place on Roderich's head.  _I will kill you_."

The Russian laughed heartily, waving his hand at the silly threat. "You're far too old to be speaking like a child, Gilbert. But let's be honest… the next time we meet. You little Austrian will be far beyond your help. He will be lost to you, my little snow rabbit… If you'd gone in his place though… things would be rather different, da?" Grinning brightly, the Russian turned his back to the other and headed for his ride. "Besides," He called back. "It's not as if you'll ever see your little Austrian again~"

Gilbert did nothing. He should have taken a swing at the Russian. Pulled out his gun and popped him full of holes. But that'd have done nothing to help Roderich. Perhaps he'd have made it worse if he did…

Instead all he did was watch Ivan drive away, crossing the border that lay just a few feet away. A feeling washing over him, of two powerful people leaving his lands. And then he realized…

Austria had been in that car. Right there…

"Fuck." He hissed, feeling his rage boil over. "FUCK! Fuck fuck!" He slammed his hand into the nearest thing he could, which happened to be the brick wall of a building. It hurt like hell after the fact. And it still didn't make him feel any better.

He'd been right there… Right fucking there. The Prussian sank to his knees, turning so he could lean against the wall and cradle his hand. "Fuck…" he said again, glancing up at the dark sky. This shit was taking too long. He'd told Austria a year at the most.  _One year Roddy…_

He was all alone… even with a country. Alfred was far away and dealing with many other things. West and he were not speaking. He refused to have anything to do with France again. And Spain… he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Spain. Or if Antonio wanted to talk to him anymore…

After all… Tony had been fond of Roderich. Their history together… they'd been through a lot. And he was certain neither had stopped being fond of the other. They held a part of each other that no one could ever have or take away. History and their lives were always one and the same. But what happened centuries ago for humans can still be fond or bitter memories to them as avatars…

So he knew. Whatever history dictated. However bloody or lost Tony was some days. And however merciless and cruel Roddy was… they still had a marriage. And they were probably still quite fond of each other…

You never forget your marriages. Especially the long ones. And your first ones… he would never forget his…

Which is why he couldn't go to Antonio… not after what he'd done. This left him very much alone. He had no one… they were all lost to the other side or hated him. Or he hated them.

Even alone though, he'd solve this whole mess. He'd get Roderich his country back. And all would be right. They'd be Austria and Prussia once more. Not as big. And not empires. But all would certainly be right in the world once more if he did… Hell. They could even be friends. No more wars. No more fighting.

Gilbert placed his hands over his face, taking deep steadying breaths.

_The world just wasn't right without an Austria to bully…_


	7. Chapter 7

He had few memories that could place him from the lands of Prussia to where he was now. He remembered Gilbird. He remembered that yellow fluff flying down to him and then all sudden darkness. All consuming draining darkness. His body no longer able to go on as it was  so tired and exhausted from its journey and from its lack of any kind of nourishment. He was no longer a nation that could stand on his own. He was weak, almost human to a sense… It'd been a long time since he felt like this.

He remembered waking into consciousness from time to time. It was dark and he felt heavy. Wherever he was it was in something that was jostling quite a bit. A boat…? Car maybe? Yes a car. Hope fluttered within him. _Prussia_. Gilbert found him. He was being taken somewhere safe and warm.  _Danke Gilbert_. Roderich fell back into the darkness with that warm hope in his chest. From there the images in his waking state were even choppier. It was cold and he was being dragged. Words were all incomprehensible to him but he was quite certain it wasn't German. A woman's voice was shouting. _Elizabeta…_

Was he back in Russia? Was he really? After all that was he really just back here? Impossible…

And yet, he knew it was true. Gilbert had not found him. 

His wrists and arms hurt. Heavy chains weighing down his arms and legs. He was too weak to move them or even try. The very thought was exhausting. It was cold, bitter cold. From the air around him to the stone he was sitting and leaning against. He was still in the wear he had been in when he left but it wasn't doing much to help. Dirty brown bangs hung limply in front of his violet gaze. His glasses missing. Lost somewhere on the way back home he could only assume. It was of no great matter. He didn't require them to see, they were just for show. And he hardly cared about keeping up appearance now.

Echoing footsteps in the distance caught his attention. Someone was coming down to see him? For the first time in, well, however long he'd been down here. He had no way of knowing how much time had passed since he had made it to Prussia and then returned. What day was it? What month…? Year?

Not that much time could have passed… He probably wouldn't be able to function if too much time had gone by. He required food and water and while he wouldn't die if he didn't have those things, you could hardly call it living.

It would probably be Ivan coming down. A choice was now before the Austrian. Continue to fight as he had been doing, or.. just give in. Life wasn't likely to get any better if he continued to be himself. Defiant and proud. He'd been here in Russia for a bit now. Life was miserable. If he just… if he just accepted it, accepted his fate, perhaps things would probably be better. He should finally relinquish his pride as there was no use for it now. He'd lost his Empire in the first war. He'd lost everything. He'd lost so much more now. Why hold onto this pride?

_Because that was all he had left_.

He still had his past and the name and honor that he had worked so hard to obtain. The Austrian Empire. He had once been that. _He bowed to no one._

Stealing himself and forcing himself to look up at the one who was entering, he had made his choice.

"Tsk tsk. Look at what you've made me do." The Russian's voice echoed through the cell.

Roderich could only just make out the Russian's form in the dim light from the hallway. Not the other's expression or anything. All the same it was better to keep his mouth shut for now. Let the other talk and talk.

"Running away. And to Prussia of all places. One of the ones who signed you away. Who gave you up. Did you know I wanted him instead of you? But France and everyone fought for him. And in the end even Prussia agreed. They were more than happy to toss you away like trash than give up their precious forgotten nation."

The words were like knives in his chest. They hurt and stung so bitterly. The anger he had kept quelled deep within for so long was starting to bubble up again but he couldn't let it consume him. He couldn't let Ivan win him over with this sort of talk. He wouldn't be defeated. Not here. Not in the icy hell that Ivan lived in. He would survive this.

Roderich closed his eyes for a moment. Had their positions been reversed… had Ivan gotten what he wanted, what would Gilbert have done? Specs of violet showed through his dark lashes. He could almost see the vivid red of his rival's eyes in front of him.

_"What I would do? Heh. Have you fallen so far that you need to follow my example?" An almost feral grin shows on that deathly pale face. "I'd do what I always do, priss. Never give up. Not once. Fight. And fight and fight and fight and even when you can't fight any more you keep on fighting. I'd never give in to that icy wind bag. I'd die before ever being broken._ "

"I'm not as strong as I used to be…" he murmured to the phantom of the Prussian, much to the Russian's amusement. He felt his shoulders sag at this confession. He had just started walking again when the German brothers came banging on his doorstep. Recovering slowly from a fallen empire. Lucky to still exist. But tired. Oh so tired. Every day was a trail. Then being annexed, where he suffered in confusion as he could only guess what was happening on his lands. The Austrian nation was still sick. Still weak from all those trails. He couldn't possibly fight Ivan the way Gilbert was telling him to.

" _There has always been more to you than physical strength. Let's face it. You've always been a big girl. Heh~ But. You can endure. And. You are wicked smart. A puppet master of sorts. You can manipulate and get what you want like no one else. Use those traits to defend yourself with. Even if Ivan breaks every bone in your body… and he might… he can't break your mind. Hold on to what you know. Hold on to your history. And your language. And everything you can inside the one place he'll never reach you and endure. Endure as you did when you were younger against everyone. Endure as you have in these more recent years_."

"Endure…" Yes. He'd always been strong in his own way. He wasn't like the rest. But in a way that was good. It would be what saved him. The chains clacked against each other as he willed his body into action. The iron heavy and pulling against his skin but he would not be stopped. He forced his aching and weak limbs into a standing position so he could get as close to eye level as he was able. "Ich werde ertragen. Ich bin Österreich und ich werde ertragen." He would not be here forever. So it was taking longer to get home than originally estimated. He'd be fine. Another year. Maybe even two. But not that much longer. He could survive this. He  _would_  survive this.

His courage was not appreciated by the other in this room, but that was not unexpected. Before the dark haired nation knew it his back was slammed against the stone wall. What little strength he had been using was gone now and he felt his knees buckle and become useless. The only thing keeping him up was Ivan's hand, currently crushing his chest. Wheezing coughs took hold of him as he attempted to move his chained hands upward and claw at the hand that was holding him… but he couldn't.

"Little bird… you make poor choices. I will pluck each feather off your scrawny body. One by one till nothing remains of you. This hope that you cling to will be your demise. This faith you have in your so called friends across the border is foolish. You've been broken for a long time… why the urge to fight when you have nothing left worth fighting for? Is submitting not easier? Just merging into me and accepting the fate that has been left for you would be much wiser."

" _Get up. Österreich_!"

"I am not part of you. I will never be a part of Russia!" he snapped, his soft voice cracking as he shouted. A flair of power, however weak, shown through for a moment. For whatever he was now… an empire once lay within. And it would not be silenced so easily. It would not submit. It would not be defeated. Or silenced. Or ruled. By anyone.

Russia pondered this for a moment as two sets of violent eyes, though so very different in terms of shade glared at one another. It was interesting to see the remnants of what once was a powerful force.  _Hapsburgs_. A name that all of Europe knew at one time. And the avatars of today still knew it well in the back of their minds. Once upon a time this little scrawny bird was a King. Someone to be feared. And while much of that power came from others; Spain, Holy Rome, and Hungary he needed to have some kind of power to govern them all. Physical strength alone did not win battles… there was more to the being before him. There always had been.

While glory days were far behind him… there still lurked the shadow of former power. A dangerous thing if the Russian let it fester. It needed to be destroyed. Quelled and quieted. Squashed into dust and forgotten in the wind. Much like he'd do to the Austrian history. He would make sure this little bird was completely forgotten. He'd erase him… That was the only way to truly win. To crush the empire that lurked within. Physical abuse would not be enough. He would have to go to other parties and slowly destroy the image of the Austrian nation.

Burn his home. Burn his books. Burn every trace of him until he was forgotten. The word Austria would only exist within his lands. The Russian Republic of Austria. RRA for short… because no one will be able to remember what the A stood for. It would be slow work… but fun. Oh so much fun.

"I see." Ivan finally answered removing his hand from the other and letting the worthless being fall to the floor, muffled coughing and rattling chains being the only noise within the dungeon for the moment. "I will return for you, little bird. Not tomorrow. Not in a week… or even two. I will let you remain here throughout the winter… perhaps longer. Meanwhile I will busy dousing the fire that you have let shine through. When I am satisfied with the state of things, I will return for you. And we will see how your attitude has changed. Though. I must say this…" Ivan sang out his last words taking a few steps back. "If the winter down here defeats you, I will be quite disappointed."

The Austrian could only still and listen having no answer in return. Winter. Cold bitter winter in Russia down here. Roderich slumped forward feeling despair consume the fight he had had.

" _It's one winter… If you can make it through that. You can make it through anything."_

Yes… if he could make it through the winter he probably  _could_  make it. And who knows. Perhaps by that time he may be free of this place.

* * *

Emerald green eyes slowly drooped as the minutes ticked by. He swears he can hear the cheering from here. Another nation gaining their independence from him. Freedom. Freedom. They all want freedom. He'd long stopped taking these losses so hard. He'd be dead drunk if he acted the way he used to. All the same. It stings. It stings horribly. It always does. It will never get any better.

However, he is not alone to suffer through this. Not that the nation across the table is of any sort of company or assistance in this matter. Though he supposes that the fact that Alfred is here at all is a nice thing. The boy is busy… A  _Cold War_. That is what they call it. It has officially started now. It had in May. It's really quite terrifying, if the Brit was to really think about it. He can't right now though. Perhaps in the morning. "Are you scared?"

Blue eyes, like the sky, glance up from the numerous amounts of documents surrounding him at this question. "Scared?"

"Of losing."

"I've never lost."

"How fortuitous for you. That wasn't an answer to my question."

Blonde brows furrow slightly. "That's because it's a dumb question."

Arthur scoffs before reaching for his tea cup. "Answer it anyway. And I insist you cease insulting me. I'm… suffering."

This time Alfred scoffs. "I'm not scared. But only because I can't be… or it's all over. And you're not suffering. You don't even look like you care."

The elder blonde peers into his dark drink. Alfred is right about that. This war is dangerous. For everyone. Even the ones who are not involved. "On the contrary Alfred. I care very much. Each and every time."

For a moment the younger looks very much like he had in his younger days. As if he's just been scolded and he should apologize. But he won't. He can't. It's in his nature now. All grown up… It wasn't supposed to be this way. And to this day Arthur can't decide if these events are for good or ill. If Alfred had stayed his little colony forever… where would they all be now? It's too headache inducing to think about right this moment. Perhaps when he's feeling extremely pathetic over a glass of scotch or rum. And perhaps on Alfred's next birthday…

There is silence for a long while between the two nations. Alfred occasionally mutters something under his breath as he scribbles down something hastily in that messy scrawl of his. Arthur isn't sure what but the occasional National Security Act and Central Intelligence Agency slip out and are caught in the silence. The Brit is sure he'd learn about these things in enough time.

"Arthur…?"

"Hn?" The British Nation didn't bother looking up though he does note that pen had ceased its scribbling.

"I have a question."

"Obviously."

"I thought Prussia and Austria hated each other. Why does Gilbert care so much about getting him back…?"

"Hate isn't nearly a strong enough word for those two, Alfred. Loathed. Detested. Despised… any of those would do." The elder of the two in the room sighed and straightened up in his seat, leaning in a little bit so he could have this serious discussion with his former colony. Just by the boy's tone it was weighing heavily on his mind. "But to answer your question... You see Alfred. While the world changes and all that we know comes and goes we still have each other. Even those we fight time and time again will always be here… in most cases. Making friends with humans is tricky and painful business. You're getting older you have loved people and watched them go time and time again." He watched the blonde boy lower his gaze, hiding the pained look in them as numerous people he loved and lost flashed before him. "Despite it all, I'll always be here. And you will always be here. And France. And Germany. And Italy. And Prussia. And so on and so on. We'll always have each other. So. Even our enemies can be dear to us… so long as enough time passes. Believe it or not, if France had gone over to Russia I would have been a bit distraught. France has always been a constant, annoying, obnoxious presence in my life. I'm not exactly sure what I would do if he was suddenly gone. That's the same for Prussia and Austria. They haven't been enemies in a long while… and this war we just had. It was trying on everyone's side. Gilbert has lost as much as he has gained. A brother and many of his friends… Some to the other side. Some to the decisions made. Even our most hated enemies can become dear friends. Look at us after all, Alfred."

"I've never hated you." The younger quickly interjected.

"Don't be difficult."

"But I did-"

"Well I hated you." Huffed the British nation thoughtlessly. Though he wished he hadn't moments after. First off it wasn't completely true. And secondly the American nation looked completely crushed. "Or… I wanted to." Arthur corrected his previously stated words. "My point. Even our enemies become dear to us. Even you and Russia, some day in the future. You didn't always hate each other, after all. Hopefully this will blow over as smoothly as possible."

Alfred seemed to have nothing more to say and went back to his hasty scribbling. It made the Brit sigh in absolute exhaustion. Perhaps he should actually be drinking…

* * *

"Everything has been taken care of with your nation. You are officially the Russian Republic of Hungary. I'd say welcome to the family but unfortunately for you I am sending you out of this home and back to your lands where you will do the work that I require from your own home. I feel you will be of more use spreading the Communist dream to your people who are ever so far away from me. You will report back to me every few weeks and give me your reports. Don't think of this as something it is not. You are still very much under the roof of the Soviet Union."

She stared blankly at the ruler of this home. _Going home._ But not really… There was more to this than that. This was because she could be a trouble maker to his plans. She could be difficult. And more importantly she was a valuable ally to the missing member of this home. She'd give Roderich hope. And while he constantly went against her very good advice, she was still a pillar of strength to her ex-husband. If she was gone Roderich would be easier to control… but he also would no longer be under her protection.

"If I refuse?" she answered.

"There is no refusal. This is an order."

Her eyes narrowed some. "I refuse."

Ivan laughed and shook his head. "Why do you refuse? You act as if there is some reason for you to still be here."

Her Jade eyes filled with confusion for a moment. What did that mean? "Where is Austria?" She hadn't asked in some time… She hadn't seen him since Ivan dragged him back from wherever he'd been. That had been a couple weeks ago…

"No longer of your concern." The Russian reached into his pocket and fished something out tossing it onto the table she was cleaning. An audible gasp was heard and it made him smile deviously.

She hesitated to reach out for it. The shinning silver and black metal… At first she wanted to believe it was just a cross that Ivan had found on the numerous battlefields. But no… she knew this cross well. She knew very well who it originally belonged to. She knew without even flipping it over where frayed pieces of a Prussian Blue uniform lingered still. "This means nothing." She spat.

"If that is what you'd like to believe." Of course it did mean something. What she didn't know was that he'd only nicked it from the Austrian's unconscious form at the time. But… the doubt had already begun to fester.

"Letting me go is the biggest mistake you will ever make!" she snapped.

"If you think you can use the freedom I am giving you to start some sort of riot you are stupider than I first thought. Don't think I would let you go if I even thought for a moment that you could start some kind of uprising against me. Be a smart girl and do what you are told."

This was true. She of course knew this. However. Being out from under this monster's roof gave her some leeway. Some freedoms. And she would use them all to her advantage. She set the cross back on the table carefully. "Give this back to Roderich…" and with that she retreated to her room to pack up the very few things she owned. Her soviet clothing and the tiny trinkets she had when she'd been forced to leave.

Before leaving this horrible place for good she gazed out the window. West. Where friends and allies awaited their return. Where Eagles would come and set them free… They just had to be patient.

"Please still be alive Roderich…"

* * *

_"Gotcha you piece of sniveling shit." The albino hissed slamming into the body of the aristocrat. Caught off guard as this particular battle had ended in his lossand he hadn't expected to be blindsided by enemies so close to his own encampment._

_The albino dug his knee into the other's back pinning him to the ground. "You worthless son of a bitch." He snarled grabbing a fist full of brown hair and yanking the Austrian's head up as hard as he could. "I've been waiting years to slit your throat… after that little stunt you pulled in Mollwitz."_

_Mollwitz? The Austrian closed his eyes attempting to place a battle and field… and what exactly he might have done. So many battles… so many fights in various places. Blood and death and warring. How could he place one particular battle field after all thi- "Didn't you win that battle…?" A vague image coming to mind. Wasn't that in Poland? Mein Gott he just couldn't remember._

_Another venomous snarl escaped the Prussian as he reached for the his sword and unsheathing it. "Playing dumb won't save you from me. How can you not remember how you almost killed my King?!"_

_Oh. Oh!. He'd just missed too. But he had caused the king to retreat from the battle. Sadly his army had still lost that despite having had a great start and advantage. Despite his most helpless position, being under the Prussian, and having that blade pressed against his jugular he was far above begging for his life. "I'm afraid the only thing I remember about that battle is your King running away like a coward."_

_As he suspected he felt the sword's sharp edge dig into his flesh adding a fresh wave of scarlet to the already very stained white outfit. He swallowed some knowing that he'd probably be killed right here… His army and home would suffer greatly if Gilbert decided to take his life._

_"How dare you talk like that!? Who do you think you are? You're nobody! You're not a great nation no matter what they say! I am! I am the greatest most awesome most powerful nation in the whole world! And I will make you sorry. I will make you and all your pathetic friends and allies so sorry! Every drop of Prussian blood you've spilled will be repaid tenfold! I will start with draining every drop of blood out of you and crippling your army for the next few months. You will never recover from that."_

_"Such desperate measures that you have to blind side me after a battle… you must be losing the war much worse than I thought. A wonderful thing to tell my men once I've regained consciousness. Killing me won't change the fact that I still have powerful allies to fight where my troops fail. You've already tasted what Russian steel feels like. And I am sure you'll be sampling it again."_

_"Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up." Gilbert hissed digging the blade deeper into the other's throat, silencing him. "I will make you so sorry. I will make you pay… I will tear apart your damn country. Austria… Mark my words. I will see to it that you're erased off the face of this earth. I will burn your home to the ground. I will see to it that you will have nothing left but a disgraced name. And I will watch as you fade into nothing like the Empires before us… but unlike them. Unlike them… no one will remember you. Mark my words. I swear on my life. On the lives of my Kings I will make this so!"_

_And without another moment of hesitation he pushed the brunette's head further onto his blade severing all the vital veins in his neck and silently waited for the other to bleed out and die._

_Killing men was easy… killing nations was harder. His leather gloves curled in the other's dirty hair, the horrible noises the other was making as he was dying was haunting. The gagging and gurgling sounds of blood blocking the other's breathing orifices. Killing nations was something terrifying that he just couldn't completely wrap his head around. It wasn't forever. They'd come back…_

_So doing it this way… it wasn't right. But it needed to be done. Austria was right. They were losing. And unless something happened to Russia and his forces England and Prussia would lose. They were both running out of money to fund this war. And if they lost…_

_Killing Austria wouldn't accomplish much. This was more out of revenge if nothing else. And because he would never catch Ivan off his guard like this. And even if he did… he wasn't likely to accomplish much more than his own death…_

_Scarlet eyes narrowed some as he tried to ignore the thrashing body under him. The dirty white gloves curling into the mud. The sounds…_

_"I hate you… I hate you so much." Gilbert hissed as the body under him finally stilled. Pooling scarlet blood soaking into the mud and dirt. Mixing with the other fallen Austrian soldiers._

_The Prussian stayed still long moments after the deed was done unable to tear his gaze away from the scarlet blood and the lifeless violet eyes of the other nation_.

* * *

The albino jerked into consciousness once more only to empty his stomach into the nearby sink he'd been hovering by the last few hours. Tears burning in his eyes from the wretched feeling and the memory. Why? Why… Why that memory of all the damn memories he had? His every limb shook as he tried to regain some composure. Ever since the Austrian had snuck into his lands he'd been unable to shake the wave of memories that tormented him. All unpleasant horrible memories of the terrible things they did to each other.

Gilbert turned on the tap and ran his hands through his sweaty silver hair. Deep breaths… Deep. Breaths.

He could only assume the older nation had triggered something in coming here in such distress… perhaps the fact that he'd left without being granted aid or whatever it was he needed was why he was plagued with nightmares the moment he closed his eyes.

It also didn't help that he was antsy. The Prussian wanted to do something. Fight. Blow something up. Kill some Soviets… but nothing was happening. Suck in a stand still. A Cold War they called it. Fuck it… fuck a cold war. Make it a hot war. A hot dangerous killing spree war… he was ready to fight again.

But the rest of the world wasn't. He did understand. Terrible bombs of mass destruction were in the hands of the two major combatants. And should they choose to fire them off… it'd kill them all.

So he had to sit and stew… and recall horrible memories of a nation he promised to save. A promised year had come and gone. And another. And soon another. How many years would he let pass by?

" _If you're not coming. You're not coming. I never had my hopes high anyway. At least now you keep your promise you've constantly made to me throughout the years. Why not just go on and live your life. You'll only make yourself crazy.. ah…_ crazier _if you carry on in such a manner. And then you won't be good to anyone. Much less me_."

He could hear the other's scolding voice in his head. The disappointment and reprimanding echoing loudly though his mind. Roderich could make you feel like ten kinds of shit in a single tone. He couldn't just give up though. Leave the other to his fate… Perhaps before he might have. Assuming the other was doing what he was told and behaving… _but an escape_. He'd run here… things were not well. He couldn't turn his back to the east and pretend they were.

The Prussian slammed his fists against the counter top. He'd never give up. He'd tear down the Soviets piece by piece. Even if he had to do it alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing any Hetalia in about a year and a half. Everything that's been posted thus far has been me taking the chapters from my fanfiction account, updating them and fixing them up and then posting them here. I ran out of chapters and really wanted to continue this story because I truly love it.   
> Naturally I feel rusty. However, I've become a bit more historically wiser from college. And my writing has grown. I don't know if it shows here.   
> When first writing this I wanted to focus on Austria and Prussia, Austria in particular, but as I progressed I realized that was not possible and I couldn't have people just talking about what was happening in the world I needed to actually do something more with it. So that's what's going on in this chapter.   
> And it goes without saying that there is no /one/ history. Depending on where you live or how you were raised you may have learned history a little differently. Every country has a certain perspective. It's important when watching Hetalia that you remember much of it is from a Japanese man's point of view.   
> I write history as best I can with these characters via how I have been raised and how I've been taught. They are not meant to be offensive nor are they meant to be ignorant. I do my best with the tools available to me.   
> Also keep in mind that this is a twisted history story where the events are not completely accurate. Prussia is no longer in Russia's control and Austria is instead. Certain events do not happen and different ones do and that is up to me since I am warping history at my discretion. Though I try and stay as accurate as I can with other events. For example in this chapter I skip over the Berlin Blockade simply because there is no need for it. But I will do other things on Austria's side simply because this is an Austria/Prussia story and I'm adding natural drama to make this a decent story, not necessarily to be historically accurate in that sense and that alone.   
> It's complicated and I hope I'm making sense and most importantly I hope you enjoy it. This is the first time I've written any of these characters in such a long time. I promise I'll eventually get my groove back with them.   
> Thank you -- 7dragons7

1947 —

_Dearest Gilbert,_

_The fact that I am somewhat free to write to you fills me with so much joy. It seems your trustworthy little bird knew to find me. I doubt I’d be able to write to you without his help. My letters would be greatly doctored, this I am certain of. Have him take safe passages… I just do not wish for him to be noticed and shot down. Who knows what people will do._

_Russia has sent me back home to watch over my county but it is not a happy reunion home. I am being carefully watched and truthfully… I wish to be back in that hell of a house to watch over Roderich who is being so terribly foolish. Gilbert, I am speaking honestly when I fear for his life. He went missing and I have yet to see him since then. I know Ivan brought him back but his current state is completely unknown to me. Now being all the way out here i have no way to give him any reports. I have no idea what’s gotten into him. Do **not** write to him, Ivan will recognize Gilbird and you know this. I will do my best to give you reports when I can. If I know something, you will know something. I swear this to you, Gilbert. _

_I am told that you are working hard with Alfred to put an end to all this. I do not think that’s as easy as you believe it will be. But I have faith. Alfred has shown he’s quite capable and I believe he can get stronger. But… Ivan is also very strong and he has experience on his side. Alfred is still just a baby… please look after him. Give him good advice. You were once a great empire, learn from your mistakes and guide him._

_As for my current situation. Russia has established a strict communist government here. This man’s name is  Mátyás Rákosi and he is fearsome. At first my people he seemed fine, but once I got here he became ruthless and makes sure I stay in my place. I have only heard of human leaders hurting their nations in rumor but it is a real thing. Is this what Hitler did to your brother? Is this what Stalin is doing to Russia? Do not worry about me, I am strong and he only strikes when I am being difficult. To gather information I will behave myself. Wear the red, support these causes, even if I do not. I will get you the information you need. I promise._

_I do not fully know if the other countries are in their respective countries. Something tells me no. I do know that Bulgaria has been taken over by Communist policy as well. Albania has already been completely taken over and I know he’s after Czechoslovakia is being worked on as we speak. And as for Austria… I do not know. I imagine his government has been replaced with communism already in hopes to make him more… agreeable._

_Keep in touch when you can and keep me informed as well. If I ever see Roderich again I will pass on any information I can._

_— With love, Elizabeta_

—1948

_Hungary!! Lizzy!!_

_Your letter was so very welcome. I’ve been worried, I won’t lie. I never thought Roderich would be a problem over in Soviet. But perhaps being under control for so long made him snap. I understand never standing up to Ludwig for all those years but Ivan is hardly better. I’m sure he’s fine though. That aristocrat is quite tough you and I both know that._

_As for information here. Communism seems to be at least intriguing the other nations in Europe. Obviously Allfie and Artie say it’s a no go. But Greece and Iran, even China seem to be intrigued by it. I don’t know if it’ll take over. We can have some say in those close to us. But China… I don’t think Yao will do anything crazy._

_For what we’re doing now is making sure Germany is okay. We’re making sure he can be self sufficient after everything that has happened. I haven’t actually spoken to Ludwig. I’ve left that to Alfred. Of course, my country is also part of this. This land once was Germany too after all. And so supplies have been coming in to make sure we’re well off enough to not start anymore wars. Russia is sticking his nose in to make sure we can’t do anything, especially with me being able to keep some kind of military. It’s called the Marshall Plan and all countries are allowed to participate, even you and Russia. That was Alfred’s offer. However, Russia has forbade you and the others from participating. Which is a shame, Austria could use such a thing since his lands suffered greatly with all those camps. There is nothing to be done if Russia says no._

_There is plenty to inform you about but nothing for sure. Just hang in there and report to me when you can. I suppose it’s best to send as few letters as possible to ensure that you’re not caught especially if things are as bad as you say. Keep your chin up and don’t step out of line._

_And if you do see Roderich or hear from him, tell him I’m sorry. I really am. I should have gone in his place._

_— The Awesome Gilbert —_

* * *

 

"Hercules… I understand how hard Civil Wars are. Trust me I do. I’ve had more than a few. But I am running out of money. There is no way I can fund you still. And… with Albania and the others funding the communist side." Arthur couldn’t help but frown deeply. 

Hercules didn’t look great, he was pale and unwell, Civil Wars tore your mind apart and it was sometimes better for countries to be locked away. He remembered Alfred had to be sometimes. Though he had played his part in all that and deeply regretted it. 

"Arthur… what do I do?" 

It wasn’t as if England wasn’t without it’s own troubles. He’d allowed India to have his independence and so money was just a terrible issue. He couldn’t keep funding all this feuding. 

"Well. I’ve sent word to Alfred and Gilbert. Alfred will be able to fund you. I know he will if it’s to stop Communism." Greece seemed uncertain about this, fair enough, Alfred was still young and while he'd done his part in both wars there was some unease. But the Greek nation offered the Brit a faint all the same, as if this news did cheer him up a bit.  

Thankfully Alfred did come to Greece’s aid though it took convincing with the young nation's Congress. “Truman used a good tactic,” Alfred informed Arthur, back in Britain. “One bad apple in a barrel infects the rest… or something like that.” 

"So American," Arthur mused, setting a cup of tea in front of the other blond. "Using apples and such." 

Alfred couldn’t help but smile at Arthur’s somewhat silent approval. “How are you, concerning India?” 

"As well as I can be. Losing colonies is no longer an uncommon pain. I’ve grown accustomed to it. What I would like now, dear Alfred, is all this fighting to be done. The weapons are more dangerous, the stakes are higher, and I’d like a year where we aren’t killing one another. Can you make that happen?" 

Alfred pressed the tea cup to his lips, taking a long sip and noting the honey and sugar added in it, the Brit having done that just for him. “You’ve been fighting every day of your life and I’m supposed to suddenly stop it all?” 

"Yes," Arthur answered, leaning forward. "If this was some hundred years ago and you were as you are now, you’d be an Empire right now. This new policy of yours, I read a bit about it. From now on, the United States, that’s you, will actively engage any communist threats anywhere in the globe under the ostensible causes of freedom, democracy and human rights. So… you’re policing the world and protecting us from the red flag of communism. I remember it only yesterday that you were an isolation. Now you’re fighting everyone yourself."

"Are you proud of me?" Alfred asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Arthur smiled slightly and looked away for a moment. “I am… You’ve grown up to be something else. But with a rise comes a fall. And it doesn’t have  to come right away. Alfred, don’t bite off more than you can chew. Most do and that’s why the great empires of long ago are gone. Be careful. Be smart. And… be good. Try very hard.”

Sky blue eyes turned glassy at the blond’s sincere words. “You don’t have to worry about me Arthur. If peace is what you want. I will try to obtain it.”

"If anyone can obtain that impossible dream, maybe you can, my boy."

Arthur knew it was impossible and even Alfred and his rising power could not get it.  However, he hoped that young nation's happy optimism was always in place. 

* * *

 

"I told you all to keep out of Greece!" Snapped the Russian, flipping the table that the nations were currently gathered around. "I told Churchill that I’d stay out of that mess and I told you not to interfere but you went and made the situation worse and in doing so involved America. Now he’s going to always be in our business instead of going back to being an isolated country. You caused a huge mess!" 

Albania leaned back in his chair, offering the angered nation a shrug. “Please inform us what you’re going to do now that we've disobeyed. Toss us in the basement with Austria? We can’t die but we may suffer, sure, so what?” 

"Shut up Albania," Ivan hissed, turning his violet gaze on two nations in particular. Yugoslavia and Balgaira. "You two… trying to merge behind my back. This is what I get for allowing you all to go home now and then. Fine then. Yugoslavia… you’re out." 

This caused an odd amount of confusion among the nations seated in the room. “I’m out?” repeated Yugoslavia. 

"You leave. You are no longer part of the Soviet Union." 

The nation slowly pushed himself up from his seat, feeling that this was a victory in a sense but before that it felt like it was more of a trap. “That’s it? No tossing me in the basement? Torturing me? You’re just going to let me go?”

Russia angry expression slowly turned into a sickening smile. “My dear comrade, you will be punished. Not today… not tomorrow, but you will not live peacefully. You will pay for this. Enjoy going home. Because I will take it from you and wipe you from the face of this earth. You could have lived peacefully here but… now you will just cease to exist.”

This phased the nation very little though he should have felt something with threats like that coming from the strongest nation in the world. Truthfully he was just glad to be going home. He said nothing more to the nations and simply gave a slight nod to his companions in this hell. Yugoslavia turned on his heal, and headed to collect his few belongings. 

Going home… It sounded wonderful. He’d be sure to inform his leaders to buff up their military just in case Russia did try something. Surely there was too much going on all around for Russia to focus on him. 

"Toris." Russia barked, causing the nation to jump to attention. 

"Y-Yes sir!?" 

"Phone Hungary… tell her to start increasing her military. She’s going to need it. I will be visiting in time to ensure she’s doing just that." 

"Yes sir," Lithuania made his way out to do as he was told, leaving everyone in Russia’s irritated presence. 

"May this be a lesson to all of you going forward." he warned softly, making his way into the basements where Roderich was still being kept. 

It had been quite some time since he shoved the Austrian into his little prison. It was now the summer of 1948 and he’s put the man down there in the autumn of 1947.  He hadn’t checked on him at all, allowing winter to take it’s toll and the gradual decay to take root which is what happened to a country that was left to die by human means but couldn’t because of their immortality. 

The man was still alive he could hear the awful hacking of someone who had taken ill over the winter. Sicknesses worked different for nations, a weakened one like Austria, could catch illness if the land and people were weakened. Considering the state of the landlocked nation and the condition he was forced into this was the natural chain of events. It was what the Soviet nation been hoping for, to be perfectly honest. 

Walking forward the Soviet undid the chains and grabbed a fistful of hair so he could drag the nation back upstairs with him. Roderich was barely alive and couldn’t contribute to walking forward at all, which was fine. He was more than happy to drag him the stairs. 

"Feed him," Ivan ordered, dropping Roderich into a chair in the kitchen. "Get him into a somewhat conscious state for me." Instantly Roderich’s near lifeless form slumped forward, his head hitting the wood of the table rather hard enough to make the other two nations, Estonia and Latvia, flinch and rush forward to tend to their fellow nation. 

"How long was he down there? A year?" The bi-speckled nation asked in a hushed voice. 

"I…  almost a year I think." the shorter answered. "Get soup for him. I’ll try and warm him up. See if we can get life flooding through him once more." 

Eventually Lithuania returned and helped the process along managing to get Roderich into a somewhat conscious state. 

"Where is Elizabeta?" was the first question to come tumbling out of his mouth. 

"Russia sent her home to look after her country. She’s still one of us but at her own land." 

He nodded slightly, placing a hand over his mouth as another bout of coughs escaped his thin frame. Austria didn’t ask for the day or year, feeling it was better not to know just how much time had passed. But there was someone on his mind, someone who kept him company in the darkness down there. 

"Is there any news of Gilbert ending all of this?" 

The three Baltic nations balked at this sudden question of the Prussian nation of all nations. 

"W-well," Toris began, wringing his hands together. "If there was, we wouldn’t have really heard anything about it. "There’s a civil war in Greece that I know America and Britain are involved in. What I do know is that the world is helping get Germany and Prussia back together. Giving them supplies and making sure they’re healthy enough to stand on their own. It was offered to us too but Russia declined it for everyone." He gently patted the Austrian’s shaky hands. "Don’t worry about any of that. Focus on getting healthy again. The troubles out there… please don’t worry about them." 

Roderich slowly slid forward, resting against the table. “I want to go home…” 

If anyone understood that desire it was the three nations in this room. Yes. Roderich had been away from his homeland for a long time. But… so had they. Though after all these years they’d grown accustomed and the fight had been taken from them long ago. 

"Is there anyway to get a letter in or out of here without Russia knowing about it?" Lithuania asked softly. 

"I can’t imagine so." Estonia answered. "He’ll get used to it eventually. Germanic nations are tough people but in the end, everyone submits to Russia." 

Working together the three put Roderich in his room and let him rest. It would take the better part of months to ensure they he got healthy again. And with his nation in chaos it might never be the same. Anything was better than being in that dungeon, or so they felt. 

"It’s a nice summer day, I’ll open the window to get some fresh air in. Think positive Roderich," Latvia advised, doing as he said he would, opening the window just a bit and then the three left Austria to his rest. 

After a few minutes there was a chirping outside the window. Then it was inside. The soft little song like chatter broke through the hazy cloud in his mind and caused him to open his eyes and sit upright. Forcing back some coughs he looked around to see if he was just going crazy. 

Another chirp and a ball of yellow flew into his face. 

_Gilbird!_

He captured the bird in his hands and pressed the ball of feathers to his face. “Gilbird…” he whispered softly. “Every time I see you I feel so happy. When I get home I’ll make you a bird seed cake every day of the week.” 

The little bird chirped again and held out his leg, where a letter was attached. Well, letter was a bit grand of a word to use. It was just a scrap of parchment with only a couple words on them. Old Germanic… so old it took him a few moments to decipher it. Obviously this was so that if Gilbird was intercepted this little message could not be read. Certainly not by Russia or anyone here save for perhaps Hungary. 

It was simple and short and it said; “I will find a way,” 

_Gilbert_ … He held the scrap of paper tightly in his hand. Help was still far off. Years off… as usual nothing was going according to plan and Russia was a powerful and fearsome foe. Patience. Patience was truly needed here. How he was behaving and acting. It would make these long years worse, as he had seen first hand. Behave, as Hungary has suggested. He would try. Roderich reached up for the iron cross but found it missing from his collar. Of course, Russia must have taken it. Damn… he needed the pin part to write a message back. He’d have to improvise.

Placing his index finger between his teeth he bit down, breaking the skin. “This will be sloppy… but I need you to get this back to him, and then don’t come back. It’s not worth the risk.” 

As neatly as he was able he wrote his response down in the same ancient language. ” _I trust you_ ,” A bold statement considering Gilbert was part of the reason he was here but… Gilbert was all he had. 

"Now go… and don’t let him send you back. It’s too dangerous." The little yellow bird nuzzled his cheek gently, offering all the comfort he could before taking off for another long journey home. 

Roderich placed a hand over his mouth, coughing heavily once Gilbird was out of sight. Now he’d focus on doing what everyone suggested from the beginning. A lesson well learned… he had to wait because Gilbert was on the other side doing everything he could. 

And now he had to do the same.

What Roderich didn't know was that the time for peace and behaving was over. Ivan had other plans and bringing out Roderich from his basement dungeon was not an act of kindness. Oh no... Not at all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur let out a deep breath he'd been holding in as he adjusted his tie. This was going to be one for the books. April 4th, 1949, the year this North Atlantic Treaty would start and hopefully it would stop the great wars that this world of theirs had seen. 

Who was here ? Well, Arthur felt it was an interesting bunch. He was here, of course and Alfred too. And then there was Francis, which he could have done without but understandably had to live with. Tensions with France were interesting at best. As far as the Brit knew the Frenchman had not spoken with his two dear friends since Russia took his prizes home with him. In fact, this would be the first time Gilbert and Francis would even lay eyes on one another is information from the grapevine was accurate.  

He'd have to keep his eye on those two. Thankfully Spain was not involved in this. The Brit had no idea what the Spaniard's view on any of that was, as he had more important things to focus on, but he was a tad bit curious. The once tight fiends were now terribly divided. 

His thoughts about all that were cut off as he saw his once colony Canada, enter the main room. The blond offered a wave and made his way over to Alfred. He was glad that there were some independences had been granted peacefully. And he still had some reign over the young country, though he was well aware it wouldn't last forever. Denmark, Iceland and Norway came in together, Iceland looking a bit annoyed that he was here. Understandable... The silver haired nation walked right up to the Brit, breaking away from his party. 

"I'm not sure why I'm here. I don't have an army." 

"Yes, we know. But we told you how important you are all the same."

"Geographically speaking?" Iceland asked, his expression an unnerving deadpan. 

"Geographically speaking." Arthur confirmed. "And... AND we said that your impeccable coast guard could be trained in Norway. You're important here. I promise you."  

Iceland said nothing more, simply turning away and heading back to his close companions. The interaction felt exhausting, he wasn't as close to those icy nations up north as he was to some of the others.

"They bullying you?" Asked a kind voice. He knew who that was, of course.

"Bell," he said warmly, turning to face her. It was no surprise that the Netherlands and the rarely seen Luxembourg were beside her. "How are you fairing, we've not spoken as often as I'd like." 

She waved her hand at him, offering the blond a smile. "I fair well enough and better than most. I can hardly complain. I have such good people always looking after me. And you?" 

"Very much the same. Sore still, even though it's been a few years but I am aware that there are others who are in much worse condition." 

A silence lingered between them, both wondering if they should even speak about the nation that still had not been heard from, at least on their end. Certainly nations like China spoke to him often. But his status... well it couldn't possibly be good even after a few years. 

Belgium finally clasped her hands together and smiled at the Brit. "Portugal just came in so that makes all of us. I know Alfie and Gilly are in the hall so I guess we'll take our seat. Don't be a stranger. When the seas settle come visit." 

Netherlands placed a hand upon her shoulder and gently led her away from the blond. His steely gaze still so frightening even if they were no longer enemies. 

Arthur, placed a hand on his stomach and took another calming breath. When had he become so anxious around other countries? He'd been a superior and dominating empire at one time now he just felt old and weary. He truly wished these struggles could end and the threat of what was happening with Russia and America just added onto that anxiety. 

"You alright?" Alfred voice almost causing him to jump. 

"Yes, of course. I think I'm just tired." 

He felt Alfred's bright eyes inspect him carefully. "Cause of money troubles? Maybe you should switch to a cheaper tea." 

The words at first sounding so sincere caused a huff of injustice to escape from him. "How dare--" 

Alfred's laugh made him stop his almost shout. Alfred was just being Alfred and doing what he did best, be obnoxious. But it was an attempt to help cheer him up and that he appreciated. 

Arthur instead cleared his throat and took to the podium as Alfred took his seat. It was time to get this started... 

"My fellow nations. It feels, to me at least, like only yesterday that I was sitting on a ship, in my great and glorious navy, wondering how I was going to wreck one of you. I have considered most of you my enemy at one point in time, even if you were under another nation. Kingdom of Spain, Kingdom of Holland, Kingdom of Denmark, Kingdom of Prussia, Kingdom of France and of course... the pesky thirteen united colonies." He finished with a smile, completely forgetting Canada for the moment. "But in recent years we have banded together. We have lost our Empires. The world has changed and we have to change with it. If we want to survive, we must. I, for one, do not wish to meet the same fate as once Great Empires. And so, we're all here today to insure that none of us are ever wiped out. If you are attacked that person becomes our enemy. And we will never fight each other. The old rivalries end here and now. And new alliances start."

"Ve... England?" A voice from the back spoke up, his hand raised in the air. No one had paid much attention to the Italy brothers who had been uncharacteristically quiet through this.

"Yes?" Arthur answered, his personal feelings better left untouched when it came to the Italian. Past was past. That was something he had to keep telling himself when it came to a lot of things now.

"I've noticed that there are a lot of missing friends from our group. And I was wondering when do we go get them from Russia?"

Arthur pursed his lips at this question, almost thinking the nation was going to bring up Germany but he seemed wise enough not to. "Well. That's a good question but fairly obvious. Because attacking Russia will force the rest into fighting. We will not engage. We here hope to deal with things peacefully going forward. Diplomacy, you see."

"Besides," France, leaned forward. "The countries on the forefront of your mind could not join this Alliance. One of them is forbidden from joining any more alliances."

"You bastar-" Gilbert's hands slammed on his desk

"Enough!" warned Arthur, silencing everyone. "We're all allies here, regardless of personal grudges. If and when the countries taken by Russia are freed, we will deal with it then. And as for you here, you do not have to like each other but you will not fight and you will not antagonize each other." 

The Prussian nearly growled but he sat himself back down and kept his mouth closed as he was told to do. This whole meeting, while good, was irritating. He tried to look on the bright side of all this. If Russia attacked someone they'd all be here. He tried to see it as the reason they were doing this even if it wasn't. This was truly to stay unified and avoid more world wars. 

* * *

 

"Gilbert?" Italy's voice forced him to glance over to see a much more timid nation that he was used to. This big meeting was over and done with and everyone would head back to their hotel rooms or simply head back now. He wasn't terribly sure what to do but he was trying to get a hold of his bubbling anger. 

"What is it Ita?" He asked, using the nation's nickname, others might be annoyed with the nation but he wasn't. He was just as much a part of that war as anyone. 

"I... Well. I miss Mr. Austria very much and if there is something I can do to help you, I want to be able to." 

"Thanks. I think we need to trust the bigger nations on this one and just wait and see what happens. That piano playing sissy might be happy over there and we'd hate to ruin his fun. He's probably pissed about all the red though. How it classes with his eyes and shit." 

This caused the other to laugh softly. "I think as long as Russia has a piano he will be very happy." 

"You're probably right." Prussia agreed, feeling a tad bit guilty about lying. If Hungary's one letter was anything to  go by things were not all sunshine and daisies. It was nothing that Italy needed to know. 

"And Ms. Hungary? She's doing okay too, don't you think?" 

"I do." Now that she was out of Russia's immediate grasp and back home she was probably quite a but better off even if she felt differently under her current rule.

Prussia breathed heavily out his nose, trying to get a handle on his emotions. He wanted Austria out of that icy hell more than anyone. But he was beginning to understand that such things were not so simple anymore. He'd gone one too many wars of just marching into the land he wanted and taking it. Arthur was right... this was a new time and the old tactics were no longer tolerated.

If he had patience he would eventually be rewarded.

* * *

 

"It's been quite a few months, you seem to have healed up well enough," 

The Austrian grit his teeth as the rag ran along their dinning table. He'd done his very best to keep quiet and do as he was told but this nation was constantly trying to bully him into a confrontation. Russia knew there was fight in him and intended to bring it out. This is why Hungary and Prussia had been so instant that he behave himself. Give Russia nothing and he can't do you any harm. He'd failed to do that and now this large and powerful nation knew... 

All he could do was not be baited but it was quite hard. 

"You know, my comrade, you may not have noticed but I had that piano in the other room fixed up." 

Try as he might he couldn't help but stop what he was doing and look up. Music was his everything and to be denied it truly killed him. Surely this was some kind of trap. "If I recall," he began carefully. "You said I couldn't play. What good is that instrument to me?" 

Russia's lips pulled into a smile and he gestured for Austria to follow him. "I'll be honest. I was being mean to you. Everyone knows you play very well." 

He had hope, stupid thing to have, but he did. He held his breath and followed the man to the common room. Had Russia softened? Was he going to be allowed to play? If he could everything would be so much more bearable. He could last fifty years here if he was allowed to play even a little bit. 

The room was void of anyone as of right now but the piano was in fact there, it's keys all fixed up and perfect once more. It brought a smile to his face as he gently ran his hands along the ivory pieces. 

"I want you to play," Ivan encouraged. 

Roderich hesitated, slowly taking a seat on the bench. 

"However..." 

_Of course._

"You can only play what I want you to play. I've already set up the sheet music for you." 

And so he had. Roderich leaned in a bit to read the title, his hand out of habit reaching up to adjust his glasses which were long gone. His heart sank considerably at the title. The Soviet Anthem. 

"I've noticed that you are still lacking the Soviet Patriotism that should exist within our home. You still wear those rags from home... Though I've been told you are a stickler for throwing out trash .But that's not how I want you to be in our home. So I thought I'd have you play this song until it gets through your head. You will play this song from the moment you wake up till the moment I say it's lights out. You can eat before you sleep. I'm sure there will be some food left over for you." Violet eyes watched the other carefully. "You wanted to play the piano, da?" 

Roderich's fingers slowly curled into fists. Nothing was free. His happiness would come with a much heavier price. He could not play what he liked. Only the same song over and over again... He supposed if Russia ever left he could play something different but a part of him already knew that Russia would lock him up in his room to prevent just that. 

He could always say no. But he missed the piano so dearly. Was it worth it? Playing the same song over and over again for an eternity? Surely after just a week he'd hate it so much that he'd never want to touch that beloved instrument again, which was probably the Russian's plan. 

Was it a challenge he wanted to take on? 

"Very well." Roderich agreed, looking over the sheet music again. "It's not a terribly hard melody. Nor is it a terrible melody in general." He flexed his fingers a few times and placed his hands on the keys and began to play. 

To have music in the house in general, even that song, was a welcome thing. At least at first. 

After a few weeks of the same melody over and over again it was becoming an very big aggravation for those in the house. Russia leaving at all was a welcome blessing, not just cause the man was gone but because there was no more music, as Ivan had done as Roderich suspected and locked him up in his room during that time. 

Roderich remained stubborn though. Russia told him to play so he played for as irritating as it was to the other nations it had to be aggravating to the super power nation too. And while there was something soothing about hearing your anthem it would drive anyone insane to hear it over and over again for the better part of months. The Austrian was rather proud of his resilience though, having made it so long, even if it was driving everyone in the home crazy. 

"I think you're slipping with the piano, Roderich." Russia informed him late in the year. Winter was coming again and he would do well to mind his tongue. However months of playing this same stupid song had worn him down into something irritable and likely to snap at any moment.

Roderich stopped playing abruptly, his fingers hovering above the keys. "That sounds like an excuse to make me stop playing. Has this song become annoying to you? Heavens... I wonder why..." 

"Ohh...? Not at all. I love this song. You're just not a good pianist," The Soviet countered, his eyes narrowing just slightly. 

"Perhaps a throwback then," Roderich's violet eyes flashed and he moved quickly. The Austrian's nimble fingers hit the key and immediately played a song that would have a serious affect on the Russian. And he was not wrong. Pain and anger flashed through the larger man and for a moment he was frozen, knowing those notes at once. 

God save the Tsar, which was the anthem for the late Monarch family and had been the national anthem until 1917. 

Russia would be a liar if he did not think fondly of the monarchy now and then, even this deep in the red of Communism. He remembered that night and how horrible it all had been. He remembered the pain of them all being taken out, the loss of a leader... it killed you momentarily. And there was nothing he could have done. And then the pain of all those woman pretending to be his beloved little princess. Not one of them were. He'd know her anywhere! 

_How dare this vile Austrian._

He'd made himself open for this dig and Roderich had not only seized the opportunity he cut deeply. But such an attack would be met with a swift counterattack. 

Naturally, he broke the piano first, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Roderich remained smug even as the keys splintered and broke into a dozen pieces.  The brunette sat on the bench watching the other destroy the woodn instrument bit by bit. Ivory keys splintered and the wood and metal scatered about the room. It was such an interesting sight to witness and all Roderich could taste was victory. A small one and it was only for these small moments.

When Ivan was done with his furious rampage, grabbed the Austrian by his hair and dragged him into a different room. "Ludwig kept you as a house pet in his home. A stupid mistake. He should have put you in one of  those camps. I bet you know very little of what happened in there. I won't bore you with the details. I'll simply show you one of the torture methods and give you the basics. Right there on your lands Ludwig was trying to create the master race. Blond hair. Blue eyes. That sort of thing. And do to that he formed a chemical to try and change the eye color of those in the camps. Some of my soliders found some of that formula. How old is it? First batch? A later one? Well, I really don't know. But we can find out right now. And we'll keep trying and trying and see if it's possible to make those ugly purple eyes nice and blue, hm? Maybe Ludwig and you can be friends at last if you look like that beloved master race of his." 

Whatever struggle Roderich tried to put up it would be futile. Ivan was just so much stronger than him. It didn't take long before Roderich was pinned to the ground, a knee in his chest and Ivan's hand prying one of his eyes open, the sheer force of that hand on his head kept him from thrashing about. The weight of the Soviet Union was just too strong for him. 

The first drop in his eye hurt so badly that it was all he could focus on. If more drops followed he didn't know. A scream tore out of him and he struggled even more to get away but he could not. He couldn't get his hand up to place over the eye that felt like it was being burned out of its socket. 

And then the second eye got a treatment and it was just as bad. He thrashed on the floor, agony and pain flooding through his system and not dying down in the least. The thought of clawing his eyes out seemed like an appealing thought, especially when he realized the Russian's weight was off of him.Though being aware of that did not stop the pain nor did it make rational thought available. 

"It's okay... it's okay," he heard a calm voice inform him. Someone pried his hands off his face and placed a cool damp cloth over them instead. 

It helped alleviate the pain just slightly. 

"Hungary..." it wasn't really a question but she was the only one he could think of that would help him. 

"How rude, I'm not that awful woman. You probably can't see me if I uncover your eyes, it may take a while for your vision to come back, and it should. It was only your first time. Eventually you'll lose it if he keeps doing that. Maybe not permanently since we're nations but..." It was truly hard to say. "Anyway, it's me, Romania." The nation's hand ruffled Roderich's dark brown locks gently. "And let me be the first to say that was amazingly stupid, though amazing." The nation smiled, two pointed teeth just showing. 

Though Romania's smile faded quickly. He could still feel the quivering of Roderich's body under his hands as pain still shot through his body. Screams like that were terrifying to hear and he knew that it spooked everyone in the household. Poland had a damn breakdown, the sound probably familiar to him... he'd suffered terribly not long ago. Seen things... the repeat of those same experiments no doubt would send the mind, even the mind of a nation, into absolute panic. 

Being the next closest nation to Austria, in this household, after Hungary, he decided to be the one to come. Though being second closest still left quite a gap. He'd been in Austria's empire once but they weren't exactly best friends. Hell, he felt Gilbert was closer than him and those two had been enemies for centuries. 

"Just breath..." he advised, continuing to run his fingers through the dark brown hair. Probably a good thing here that witch Elizabeta wasn't here. She'd never have tolerated this treatment. 

"He will do this again... until I go blind from it." Austria murmured more to himself than Romania. 

"I wouldn't doubt it." he confirmed. The nation's scarlet hues flickered upward to a window. "You could try running again. Winter is coming but you'd fair a bit better than last time I think." 

"I'll never make it. My sense of direction is so terrible." Roderich managed a huff of sad laughter at this. "He'll know where I'd go... And I can only go there. He's the only one that would help me."

"Prussia?" Romania asked, wrinkling his nose just a bit.

"I don't know why I know that. But I do." Maybe it was Gilbird coming to see him, that note. If he managed to get to Prussia something told him that the albino would never let him go. No matter what. And there was something very calming about that notion. Despite the pain in his eyes that lingered for the rest of the day he slept easy with that thought in mind.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

Civil wars were some of the worst things that could happen to the human embodiment of a country. No matter how many you have it never gets any easier. Normally they had to be locked away until it was all over. Yao was no exception to this despite his age. His people were weak from the fighting with Japan in the war and the People’s Republic of China were an unending barrage on his psyche. At times he didn’t care who won he just wanted it to be over. 

If communism won he’d have so many enemies from all over the world. But at least he would be on good terms with Russia who was the biggest threat to him right now. He’d heard that the nation had launched a successful atomic weapon. He’d seen the damage those weapons could do. He’d seen what happened to Japan. He could not let that happen to him… 

Eventually a side had to win. The door opened to his small room and the light that shined in was near blinding. “Welcome, Yao, to the People’s Republic of China.” 

The worn ragged country picked himself off from the floor and stumbled forward to greet those that were here. He could do nothing but bow to them and speak only a few words. “It is a great honor.” His feelings on which side didn’t matter. He was for the people and had to follow the whims of those that led regardless of his personal politics or personal feelings.

“Welcome to the glorious world of communism, comrade.” 

Dark brown eyes narrowed slightly at the voice that spoke and he stepped out of the room and glanced over where the Russian nation stood, a happy smile on his face. 

“You move fast.” 

“It was apparent to me what side was going to eventually win.” 

“I’m sure.”  

“Your victory has ended the American atomic monopoly. But they are going to be moving very quickly to gain allies and set up bases around us. They’ve certainly already started.” 

“I am not in the best shape to do anything about this right now. I’ve been locked up for quite some time. I hardly know what year it is.” Yao walked past the Russian, he needed to change and bathe first and foremost. There was without a doubt endless amounts of work for him to get started on. And here was Russia trying to add more to it. 

“It’s October first, 1949… Chiang has retreated to Taiwan and has proclaimed it the Republic of China. We will move in and eventually put him down.” 

“Chiang…” muttered the nation rubbing his head. This explained his splitting headache still, it technically wasn’t over yet. There was still someone who once held power declaring things in his name. But it seemed he’d been locked down by the communists so that’s where he had to stay. He might be locked up again before this was all over. “What do you want from me?” Yao asked, glancing over at the larger nation. 

“Assistance in converting your siblings to communism and destroying American forces when they come and try to stop us. You are flying a communist flag now, comrade, I expect loyalty from you. I expect you to defend your new order.” 

“I will do what my leaders decide. I will not be taking order from barking Russians. There are better ways to convert those closer to me. And if I have to, I’ll do it.” 

Ivan offered the other nation a smile and leaned down just a bit to get a bit closer to Yao’s eye level. “I look forward to our alliance, comrade.” 

* * *

 

_ When Japan was defeated he lost all his colonies. It was a chance for freedom at long last. We cried and demanded freedom but the bigger countries would not give it to us right away. They had to be in charge of everything. They said in five years we could have it and it would be the USSR, the United States, China and Britain that would “watch over” us during that period. Four empires that would gladly take us in as their own colonies without hesitation. I wasn’t fooled.  _

_ Russia was determined to fly more red flags over different nations so it wasn’t a surprise by any means when the red army showed up to the North and the United States took to the South creating a division between the two sides that only deepened and grew as time went on. So much so… it fractured me. I’ve been asked how it happened. How another nation just appeared but I could not explain it. I just remember blacking out in pain. The whole of Korea was just split completely and was much too different. With Russia spreading communism and America fighting tooth and nail against it was too much. I suppose this is the near fate of anyone who has a civil war. America has told me that he came very close to a feeling like that during his civil war. He recalled seeing another him in his mind that represented the South. But seeing as how he won and the country never officially split that side never became anything but he can still hear that being in his head because the country in many ways is a very fractured place. In my case this image came to life because there the North and South of me had for all intents and purposes became two different places.  _

_ North Korea. He looked just like me. The first thing he did was cut his hair short, severing the long hair. Now it was easy to tell us apart. I tried to speak and ask him his name. I was no longer in pain from the split but still reeling from the after effects of it.  _

_ But he had no interest in talking. He killed me. He stabbed me with the very knife he used to sever his hair. Not once… but several times ensuring I died. After that North Korea nearly completely took over the South _ . 

“Hey, look who it is!” 

A loud voice… The South Korean had just exited the dark room he’d been in, holding his middle and had apparently stepped into the middle of a meeting. Where was he? 

“It’s great to see you’re finally awake!!” 

“This is good, especially with the UN forces here. We have a chance to take back the land.” 

“I’m Prussia.” A shockingly pale man with white hair walked up to him and roughly patted his shoulder.

“Prussia.” The Korean repeated glancing past him to look at the sunny blond with glasses. “And that’s America… you came. You came to help us?” 

“About time, I know. But people are slow when it comes to making big decisions.” 

“Just in time.” America corrected, finally looking up. “Let’s push back some Commies and take back your land.” 

South Korea smiled at this. “I am thankful for your assistance. Hopefully when this is finally over we can finally be an independent nation. You will grant us that, won’t you?” 

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Prussia reasoned. “Let’s win first.” 

“But I must warn you. You are not just fighting rebels in love with communism. North Korea has someone like me. My… my other self. He is on their side empowering their armies. You must be careful not to underestimate.”  

America’s expression darkened just slightly as he turned back to his maps while Prussia questioned how such a thing was possible. “You’re the Nation of Korea. How--” 

“No… not anymore. Just South Korea. But, I can be just Korea once more when this is over.” 

* * *

 

“America I cannot allow your actions to progress further than this.” Yao stated in their small meeting room some months later. “I told you not to press further.” 

“I’m reclaiming South Korean land that was taken by communists!” Alfred demanded, gesturing to the map. “You can’t honestly be serious right now.” 

“Yao,” pleaded the Korean nation. “You’re not going to interfere, are you? You’ve seen him right? North Korea… he’s not me. He--” 

“I am defending the ideals of the Communist Party. South Korea can always submit and the UN can remove themselves from these lands.” 

The Korean nation looked shocked at this statement. “But I will no longer exist if I do that. That other one will…” 

“Americans are acting aggressively and using the guise of the UN to further their ideals. There was no need for you to come in to begin with. If you keep sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong, America, you will find yourself in a very unfortunate position in the near future. If you do not cease your pressure moving forward then I will enter this war.” 

“This is such shit, China, what the hell are you doing?” Prussia demanded, slamming his fist on the table. “Fine. We all get that you’re a communist now but you’re really going to push your red propaganda bull shit?” 

The Chinese nation pursed his lips. “I can see where Austria has obtained his attitude problem.” 

“Austria!?” The Prussian quickly stood up, desperate for information. 

“Gilbert.” Alfred’s voice was sharp as he warned not to give away any obvious weaknesses. 

“Have you seen him?” 

Brown eyes were wide at the reaction he had sparked from the albino. “I have… some time ago.” 

“How is he?”

“Well…” Yao’s eyes glanced away from the opposition. “I can’t say.” 

“Enough.” Alfred held out his hand to end this unimportant conversation. “We will not be stopping our momentum forward. That’s all there is to it. You can join the fight if you wish but you will be facing heavy casualties if you do.” 

That being said Alfred turned away and exited the tent, the two other nations on his heels. 

“America!? Why did you interrupt. I could have--” 

“Prussia!” Alfred whipped around and gripped the other by his jacket. “I need you, I really need you, to get your head in the game. Everytime someone mentions Austria I need you not to lose your shit. I get it. I get it a hell of a lot. When England was being bombed to shit because of your brother I couldn’t think straight. But I had to. I had to focus on my mission. And that mission isn’t always running into that country and rescuing them. Austria is hundreds of miles from us. We’re here for Korea and to help these nations. Every victory here is one step closer to helping our friends out there. Fucking focus Gilbert. Or I’ll send you home.” 

The Prussian’s nation’s first thought was shock. Shock that this little nation had such balls to speak to him like this. But the more that was said to him the more it made sense. It was true… he couldn’t lose it like that. Hell, if he met someone much crueler on the battlefield they would not hesitate to shoot his brains out. 

Alfred was right. He needed to put the thought of Roderich aside and focus on the tasks at hand. Austria was fine. Probably not great, judging by China’s reaction but fine. “I got it.” Prussia answered, pulling himself away from the other. 

“Good.” Alfred gently cuffed the other on the side of the head and continued to move on.

“You sure grew up pretty fast, Alfie.” He muttered, rubbing his face and gesturing for the Korean to follow them who was staring wide eyed at the strange exchange. Those of European descent were very… very strange.  

* * *

 

The war in Korea kept Russia far from home. A blessing, the Austrian would be the first to admit. Even if he was locked in back in the cold basement he’d take it. It could be bitterly cold but it was far from the man that was only looking for ways to torture him. The others came to help him as well. They couldn’t bring anything like a blanket since you could never be sure when Ivan would return but they did bring food so he could at least continue to function down here. 

Thankfully, Russia had kept that horrible concoction out of his eyes, the first time was more than enough. His eyesight seemed to be fine but who knew what might happen if that was dumped into his eyes anymore than it was. 

The sound of the heavy wooden door slamming open caused him to jump. It was quite obviously Russia returning. It had been quite a while… seasons had passed but they were welcome, even through the horribly cold winters. It was spring now, that much he was certain of because it was quite pleasant to be down here. 

“I’m home, have you missed me little Austria?” Russia asked, stepping forward and undoing the bindings along the brunette’s wrists. 

Roderich found it better to not answer anything that was said to him. He fared much better when he did that. That was also what everyone had been telling him from the beginning… If it wasn’t for the fact that a burning toxin could be dumped in his eyes at any moment he’d speak a lot more freely. But with his current state and his healing abilities very slow he feared a possibility of going blind completely. 

“I asked you a question,” Russia reminded, dragging the brunette up the stairs. “You’d do well to… to…” Ivan stumbled the last few stairs and had to put a hand upon the wall to steady himself. “I said…” 

Toris who was waiting at the top of the stairs watched with wide eyes as the Russian simply collapsed in front of him. “What did you do?” he asked Roderich, completely surprised. 

“Nothing... “ was the honest answer. “This is… The Austrian carefully stepped over the larger form. “I wonder.” Hope crept up in his chest. “What are the state of things? Have they come?” 

The other grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so they could listen to the radio in another room. True it wouldn’t give any news from outside their communist nation but they would have to hear something. “Do you think they’ve come?” he whispered softly, carefully adjusting the dial to a working station. 

“What has been going on? I thought they were fighting over in Korea.” 

“They are. That’s why I can’t understand it.” 

Slowly some of the other nations gathered around, leaving the Russian nation on the ground and hoped for some good news. Any kind of news really. 

“Can we just leave?” Romania asked. “Regardless of what happened we can go right?” 

“Incredibly dangerous…” Estonia answered. “If this is something else and communism hasn’t ended, when he wakes up… We’ll all pay a heavy price.” 

“And where to go... “ Austria murmured. “As far as we know all our friends are in Korea right now. It is spring in Russia but that doesn’t make the journey any easier. And with no way to know who will be there to protect us.” 

“Wait, wait,” Latavia turned up the radio just a tiny bit. “I’ll translate.” he offered for the countries that didn’t know Russian. “We regret to inform the country that our First Secretary of the Great Soviet Union was found this evening having suffered a severe stroke this morning. His current state is critical--” 

“So that’s it.” Muttered Toris, a bit of disappointment in his voice. “That’s why Russia fainted. Stalin is dying. And he will stay like that until a new leader has stepped in.” 

“Stalin could die any minute in all honesty. Leaving is truly pointless especially since this is nothing that the UN has done. They’re all still in Korea most likely.” Romania sighed. “Well. In theory we have some time to ourselves. Pointed teeth appeared as an idea came to the nation. “Let’s enjoy ourselves then, hm? Austria go get yourself cleaned up. The piano is still a mess but I bet we could find something. If not let’s turn up this radio and get music playing. Let’s make some good food for once.” 

That all sounded simply splendid. “I agree. If anything he’s going to be out till tomorrow.” 

“I’ll help you start a bath,” Toris offered, getting up to lead the way outside to gather some wood to heat up the water. Most populated places within Russia were starting to obtain a hot and cold water supply but Ivan’s house was not updated. So there was a banya out back which suited everyone’s needs. 

“Thank you.” 

“I figured you’re fairly unfamiliar with it.” the other said softly. 

“You’d be correct…” Roderich let out a soft laugh. “It brings me back to the Roman Empire days, with all the bathhouses.” 

Toris smiled a bit at the other. “That’s right...  I recall. I wasn’t lucky enough to experience Roman life.” He shook his head tossing a few logs into the fire that was really starting to get going. “That should be good. The fire will die out on it’s own. Just dump the water out when you’re done in case anyone else would like to partake. The fire lasts a good while so enjoy yourself. There’s no hurry it seems. And we’ll start preparing food. We don’t have a lot to make your fancy German dishes…” 

“Mmm. Just leave me a few potatoes and I’ll figure out what to do from there.” 

“Alright. Enjoy.” 

Enjoy? How could he not. He hadn’t come close to bathing since arriving here. He’d had water dumped on him once or twice while in the freezing basement but to actually get clean and try and scrub off the years of dirt and grime was a blessing of so many kinds. His hair had gotten a bit long, he noted as he sunk into the water. It had been hard to tell but now he was sure. He was curious if he could trim it up a bit or should he just let it go? Was long hair back in fashion in Europe? When he got home he could tie it back with a nice violet ribbon… Yes, that’d look nice. It’d be easier to let it grow then. 

With Stalin dead his thoughts couldn’t help but think about how much longer it would take for them to become free. Sometimes new rulers caused things to completely collapse and come undone. So maybe that would be the case here as well. It was hard to not hope for the best case situations. 

Bathing finished and he was finally clean he found it rather hard to put back on the completely tattered and ruined clothes he’d had since Germany… There was nothing left to purple coat and the rest… Maybe it was finally time to put on the garments Russia desired him to wear… 

Reluctantly he trudged back to his room and put on his Soviet uniform. It was a bit big on him but he’d lost quite a bit of weight since coming here. But it was something clean and different. When Ivan woke up he’d probably see this as a victory… but he wouldn’t worry about that. He’d simply enjoy the free time he had. 

“Oh! Roderich!” Ukraine bounded toward him and took his now clean face in her hands and squished his cheeks. “There is your face. You finally look like you again. And the black looks good on you. It does.” 

“Ah. Thank you… I couldn’t bear to put on such filthy clothes after finally having a chance to bath… so…” 

“Don’t be ashamed. It’ll make my little brother happy but you’ll feel better for it too. It’s not giving up so don't see it as such.” She smiled at him and kissed each of his cheeks gently. “Everyone’s about finished making food so hurry and get yours started and we’ll have a lovely feast for who knows what tomorrow will bring.” 

She was absolutely right so he stepped into the kitchen with the other nations who were busy and talking loudly for once. There was even laughter. He joined in too. And they all sat at the big dinner table passing about the best food they could make from their various countries despite the lack of everything. There was joking and laughter and everyone was the happiest they’d been since they’d arrived. True… there was lots of times here where Russia was gone for months and months. But there was still that fear of not knowing when exactly he’d returned. So even though he was lying unconscious by the stairs there was no fear. No worry. Maybe because that was filled with the hope that this might be over soon. 

“Here! Here!” Latavia announced later that evening. “I found a fiddle. You can play it, right Roderich?” 

He could. He certainly could. “Yes, give it here.” It was an old thing with weak looking strings but they should hold up fine. Gently he ran the bow across the strings and adjusted them accordingly so they were in tune. “Let’s see here…” He murmured a bit before finally picking a fast and peppy tune to match the uplifted spirits. He even smiled a bit as he played swaying just a bit to the music he was creating. He was only on the fifth bar or so before the doorbell cut through his song. Instantly he stopped playing feeling a sense of panic fill him. Who could that possibly be? 

“Belarus…” Ukraine answered, slowly getting up. “Quickly put the instrument away and move Russia into a more suitable position. On a couch or something. Hurry.” She advised moving towards the door. 

The nations moved quickly. Latavia took the fiddle back and bolted to put it back where he’d uncover it. Meanwhile Estonia and Romania struggled to move the large nation to a nearby couch. If anything seemed strange Belarus would surely inform Russia about it. Roderich hadn’t even noticed she was absent. She also must have been sent back home, one of the only members Russia didn’t care to have in his home.  _ Lucky her.  _

“Sister. It’s so good to see you.” Ukraine’s voice came from the hallway, the other nations quickly seating themselves back at the table. 

“Is it good? Have you heard the news? You must have.” The platinum blond made her way from the hall into the main room where Russia had been placed. “I thought that might be the case…” She sighed and leaned down to gently kiss the nation. “My poor brother… such a tragedy. Thankfully they are ensuring that the transition in rulers will be swift. He will be awake soon. But maybe there will be a chance for Stalin. I am praying for a recovery.” 

“As we all are.” Ukraine insisted. “Would you like to eat with us?” 

“No… I do believe I will stay by my brother’s side.” 

That would be that it seemed. The familiar silence reigned over the table as they silently ate their meals and then did the routine chores of cleaning and preparing for rest. 

Roderich’s bedroom had gotten dusty in his time away but it was better than the stone floor and chains. He pushed open the window despite the hour to allow some fresh air to help air it out. Something he should have done while he was changing. He just was a bit too excited to focus on the state of things. Not feeling tired he allowed himself to sit on the sill and stare out east. Were the nations all still fighting in Korea or had they returned? Who was out there staring west? 

It was March first, 1953 and Stalin would pass away two days later. There was hope that things would get better. New rulers didn’t always keep things running smoothly. And sometimes these things only lasted one ruler. The Nazi party was a nice example of course that was a much different situation… 

Ivan woke several days later a little after  Nikita Khrushchev took office, Stalin’s right hand man. The Russian said nothing to anyone when he’d awoken. In fact he simply left most likely to attend pay his respect and meet with his new leader. It left the home in slight shock to be quite honest but they all took this as a blessing, especially when Belarus departed soon after. Life continued normally for the nations trapped in this home. They did their chores and kept to themselves. Roderich for one was thrilled at this new found freedom. It had been years since he’d had freedom in this home while Russia was gone. Normally he was locked in the basement. 

From what he was to understand Khrushchev was a very different person that Stalin. In fact, it seemed he was denouncing much of what his predecessor had done. While Russia was away they all gathered around the radio and listened carefully to what was being said and wondered what would this man bring to their lives? 

There seemed to be a great deal of unrest and production quotas were being increased by a hefty ten percent. He figured that his country was one of those places. His fragile economy started to tip and he felt feverish. By June Roderich found it near impossible to get out bed.

June sixteenth he, for whatever reason, felt quite well. There was a stirring in his heart that he could feel. A heat… Something was about to happen… 

* * *

 

_ Dearest Gilbert,  _

_ I know it’s incredibly short notice and the land is not exactly close to you but I would advise getting to the borders of Austria, if you are able. I have heard something incredible is about to happen.  _

_ I do not know Roderich’s whereabouts but maybe you’ll get a chance to see him if he was fortunate enough to return home.  _

 

_ Elizabeta  _

 

Gilbert needed to read that letter twice. What was about to happen in Austria? Not wasting anymore time he grabbed his jacket and took the first train down to Southern Germany. He hurried to the border, unable to cross but it didn’t look like anything was happening… What had Hungary been talking about? 

“Not today, mi amigo.” 

Gilbert’s eyes went wide and he slowly turned to see a very old and dear friend. 

“Antonio…” 

Emerald eyes sparked with that usual gleam and he gestured for Gilbert to come closer to him. He didn’t need to be told twice, Gilbert bolted over to the other and embraced him tightly. “Antonio…” 

“Gilbert. If you missed me so much you should have wrote to me.” 

The other shook his head. “I couldn’t… I wanted to but I couldn’t bear to know if you hated me, like Francis does. I was better off not knowing. Not speaking to you...” 

The Spaniard sighed and pulled away just a bit. “Was I happy with you and what you’d done? No. No of course not. My heart was truly torn asunder and I was none too pleased with Francis either. But I don’t hate either of you. Look at you here. Just hoping for a chance to see him, like me. That makes me glad. It means you regret what you’ve done.” 

“Of course I do!” Prussia defended. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret…” He took a deep breath. “Hungary wrote to you too?”

“She did. Apparently there is a bit more freedom as of late in the USSR. She’s taking advantage of it. So I had hoped to see him. To see if he was okay. I’ve been worried… Roderich likes to write letters. I find myself missing that quite a bit. It’s been a long time… He couldn’t write while in Germany. And now he can’t over here.” 

“Do you know what’s going on?” 

Spain shook his head. “No. But whatever it is, it’s starting tomorrow.” 

Prussia shook his head, allowing himself to be led into one of the German bars by his friend. He could use a drink, yeah.

Antonio ordered two beers and passed one over to Gilbert. “So. You’re not speaking to Francis… and you weren’t speaking to me. Are you talking to your brother?” 

“Nein.” The albino shook his head, taking large gulps of his beer. 

“So no Ludwig… Roderich isn’t here. Nor is Elizabeta… so who is left, my friend.” 

“Alfred. That’s all I got. Him and sometimes Arthur. Ita doesn’t talk to anyone much anymore otherwise there would be him too.” 

Spain let out a hearty laugh. “I don’t know the American boy too well but he seems like a lot of fun. Arthur on the other hand. Age has made him even worse.” 

Gilbert cracked a smile. “Yeah. Alfie is alright. I’ve known him since he was nothing but a colony. He’s grown up fast. He puts me in my place sometimes. It’s really off putting when he’s all bossy and in charge. Artie is… well yeah. A wet blanket. Per usual. He was more fun as a dominating empire.” 

“We all were.” Antonio raised his glass to the other. 

“Yeah. I can’t imagine what you are like lately.” 

“You can mock but I am happy to be out of all the troubles that are going on out there.” 

Gilbert couldn’t say he blamed the man. He clinked his glass against the Spaniard’s and continued to enjoy his beer. 

* * *

 

Not knowing when the happenings in Austria would occur he and Antonio parked themselves on a bench where you could just see the border and decided to catch some sleep. No one would care this close to the border. This was basically former Austrian land and was suffering just a bit despite being part of Germany. 

Gilbert found himself waking up to chanting. It was loud… really loud. 

He felt Antonio hit him into waking up faster. “They’re rioting over there. Come on.” 

The Prussian found himself wide awake and alert. He ran with the Spaniard over to the border where the Austrian people were shouting and demanding a better government. There were so many people out here. Thousands… Tens of thousands even. 

“Come on Gilbert!” Antonio encouraged. “Get the Austrians on this side shouting too. They’re all the same. We have to help.” 

“Yeah. Chant with them.” The Prussian agreed. They had to get the fire going.Gotta make sure they heard this all the way up in Russia! 

The people were so loud, their passion fierce. All these working men and women that were done with soviet shit and were demanding freedom from these shackles. They should just cross the border… but there were a lot of people with heavy guns that would kill a lot of people… But the rioting was starting to get out of control. 

What happened after the crowds on this side of Austria got too intense Gilbert had to read about after the fact when he made it back home after what felt like a successful protest. It took actual militia units to calm things down in Austria. There were casualties but not a whole lot all things considered. It also sounded like the numbers out there was close to forty thousand people. 

He was doing a lot of fighting outside of Europe but this felt like the first time he’d actually done something for Austria. Those screams of protest had made it into the papers world wide. People knew and the more who knew the more people would demand justice. 

“G-Gilbert…” 

The Prussian looked up from his desk and smiled at his friend. “Antonio!” His enthusiasm faded at the expression on his friend’s face. “What… what is it?” 

“It’s terrible…” The Spaniard held out today’s paper and it made the Prussian’s heart heavy in every way. And not just heavy… He felt sick to his stomach. 

* * *

 

“Get over here.” 

The Russian’s sudden anger towards him was honestly surprising. He’d been feeling rather good today. He felt this slight heat of passion and Russia hadn’t been home, well until right this second. He couldn’t possibly imagine what he’d done to ignite such a wrath. 

The Austrian was dragged out of the home, much to everyone’s surprise, and shoved into a truck. This was all very different which made it all the more concerning. They drove for a long while. He didn’t bother asking Ivan where they were going, not when he could still feel that anger radiating off the man. He was sure to find out soon enough.

There was something familiar he felt though once they’d gotten fairly far. Oh… Oh! These were his lands. He was home. He straightened up at once and stared out the window at green fields. Oh  _ home _ . He didn’t care what kind of cruelty was about to fall upon him he was home. His beautiful lands that had suffered greatly these past decades but they were his and he’d missed them terribly… In fact… he knew exactly where they were. They were approaching Vienna. 

Oh Vienna he hadn’t seen it twenty years or so. Not since he was all but dragged out by the German brothers who decided to annex him. The truck stopped upon a hilly range where you could see the city perfectly clear though it was still a remarkable distance away. He didn’t need to be dragged out of the car, he was eagerly getting out on his own. 

“It’s a pretty place. Is it not?” Ivan asked, glancing down at the other, keeping a tight grip on the back of his jacket. 

“Francis would disagree but I’d consider it the jewel of Europe.” 

“I’m sure Francis would disagree. Paris has been though some terror and come out well enough for it. I wonder if Vienna can say the same…” 

Roderich froze for a moment. What did that mean? Oh…  _ Oh no. _

“Ivan!” the dark haired nation turned to the other, violets wide and nearly pleading. “My people, they haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t hurt them.” 

“Tsk.” Russia roughly pushed the other to the ground. “They’re my people! You’re all part of my nation! And they have. They riot and demand things, alerting the whole world to some false injustices. I said to myself years ago. I said I was going to destroy everything about you. I’ve been sidetracked but I should have obliterated your people when it was fresh in my mind.” 

“Ivan you can’t. These are innocent people.” 

“Nothing about you is innocent.” Spat Russia. “You sit there and wed and fuck and do whatever it takes to keep your hands clean but you are anything but. You are a worm that sits among superior nations.” The larger nation made a movement towards one of his soldiers. “Your country will be the perfect place to try out my new toys before I fire them on America.” 

“You can’t--” Roderich struggled to pick himself up but Ivan helped him to it by grabbing him by the hair and yanking him up. “I want you to watch as it’s all obliterated before your eyes. I want you to look at all burn.” 

Every moment was a horror to watch. The plane flying over, the bomb exploding well above the city to do much more damage and kill thousands upon thousands more. It was a terrible sight to witness with his own eyes. Such a vile crime should not have befallen his people who’d done absolutely nothing to deserve this. He couldn’t tell if he could hear the screams from the city itself or just his connection with the heart of his land. But he could feel the pain. The skin under his heart blistering and burning as such an awful weapon was used on his very land and people. 

The last things he remembered was him vomiting blood before the world turned dark on him. 

Ivan sighed a bit dropping the other to the ground right in the mess the other had expelled. “I’m tempted to kick you down this mountain and let you wander about your ruined city, but… knowing you, you’d run through some cracks and get away. I’ll just toss you back in the basement to fester. I wonder when you’ll wake up. Some say Japan is still sleeping after America’s attacks but who knows. I haven’t seen him. Guess we’ll find out. Assuming you do ever wake up.” 


End file.
